La ausencia de la luz
by Genee
Summary: Buscaban la respuesta a una interrogante. Gennai les pidió hallar al digimon que causaba estragos en el Digimundo, luego de dos meses de búsquedas y vigilancia, los digielegidos, dan con una pista que los lleva a hacia una trampa. Todo de un momento a otro se sale de proporción. Solo les queda encontrarse una vez más. [Para HC,del Proyecto 1-8:Mendigas fickeras]
1. La ausencia de la luz

Digimon no me pertenece. Esta historia surgió a petición de HC, en el topic: Mendigas fickeras del Proyecto 1-8.

A aclarar:

(1)No romance, no puro.

(2)Es un WI (qué pasaría si...). sucede antes de Tri, _of course._

(3)Se supone no es una historia corta(3 capítulos como mucho), también podría ser considerado anticanon por algunos elementos que introduciré.

(4)A tener en consideración el episodio 48 de Adventure. Aunque no es necesario, solo lo digo por la escena donde se lleva a cabo la batalla.

(5) los 8 principales son protagonistas, a veces antagonistas(?)

* * *

.

**_La ausencia de la luz._**

_capitulo I_

.

Un ruido llamó su atención, Taichi levantó la mirada, el eco provenía de uno de los túneles del subterráneo. Yamato le tomó de la mano, era necesario mantener la cautela, el otro asintió, consciente de lo que intentaba decirle su amigo.

―Agumon ―susurró.

La decisión surcaba sus miradas, fuego ardiente, la emoción de una nueva aventura. Los demás elegidos también buscaron entenderse con sus camaradas antes de continuar su andar. Los ocho originales estaban en una misión secreta, Gennai les había citado en el Digimundo, algo sucedía, aunque no se sabía el qué.

Les rodeaban pasadizos, túneles, pilares y muchos carteles con los nombres de las ciudades del mundo real.

Mimi dio un paso en falso, cayó al suelo, con el tobillo doliéndole.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Yamato.

Ella asintió. El eco desde los túneles se volvió a repetir.

―¿Puedes continuar? ―Jou le decía, se usaba como muletas para la muchacha.

―No es nada, puedo seguir, Jou-senpai ―respondió.

Taichi regresó su concentración en el ruido.

Estaban debajo de la _Ciudad de todo el mundo_ que hubo destruido Machinedramon hace un tiempo atrás. La misma que Takeru y Hikari de 8 años recorrieron al lado de Sora y sus respectivos camaradas. El subterráneo tenía todas las características de un laberinto, por eso se le dificultaba encontrar al Digimon del que Gennai les hubo advertido.

―Procuren no separarse ―ordenó el líder de todos―. Creo que estamos cerca, muchachos.

Un ruido estrepitoso seguido de un fuerte temblor en la tierra se sintió de repente. Luchaban por mantener el equilibrio y no caer, pero les fue imposible, Mimi fue la primera en darse cuenta de cómo una sombra se acerba hasta ellos.

―¡Cuidado! ―gritó, intentando esconderse debajo de sus brazos.

―¡Mimi! ―gritó su compañera.

El cuerpo del Digimon se iluminó de verde, al igual que el digivice de Mimi, Palmon se transformó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a Lilimon.

―¡Cañón de flor! ―Seguido del grito de guerra, una fuerte energía salió de la rosa que sostenía en sus manos.

Hubo una gran explosión, el poder de Lilimon chocó contra una columna, las paredes del subterráneo se desmoronaban. Debían salir cuanto antes si deseaban no quedar sepultados. La sombra de lo que les atacó regresó hacia el túnel de donde se le vio salir.

―Maldición ―gritó Taichi―. Es una trampa.

―Lo mejor será regresar ―agregó Koushirou.

―¡Tailmon!

―Entendido, Kari.

El dispositivo digital de Hikari se alumbró de un fuerte rosa, el aparato vibraba dentro de sus manos mientras Tailmon pasaba de su etapa de adulto a la ultra progresivamente. Las alas resplandecientes de Angewomon vislumbraron en los ojos de los adolescentes, su presencia era imponente, ahora más que Tailmon había recuperado su anillo mágico, por lo tanto, la evolución de este era más poderosa.

La flamante Digimon lanzó su flecha celestial hacia el túnel de dónde venían los ruidos.

―Aprovechen para escapar ―les hubo dicho.

―Pero, Angewomon, no puedo dejarte sola.

Takeru tomó del brazo a Hikari evitando que un pedazo del concreto que se desprendía del techo le cayese encima. Los dos jóvenes cayeron al suelo, Patamon evolucionó luego y previno que otro de los escombros les aplastase a los jóvenes.

―¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo? ―preguntó Gomamon.

―No sabemos lo que nos está atacando. Deberíamos escapar ―respondió Tentomon.

―Es la mejor opción ―opinó Koushirou.

―¡No! ―se adelantó en negar Taichi―. Estamos tan cerca.

Y echó a correr. Agumon, Gabumon y Yamato les siguieron, también Hikari, Takeru, Sora y sus respectivos Digimon. Antes de que los demás pudiese hacer algo, el techo se desplomó por completo, evitando el paso hacia el túnel.

―Se han marchado ―dijo Mimi.

Palmon regresaba a la etapa bebé.

―Tentomon, digievoluciona, no podemos dejar que los demás luchen solos. Es muy peligroso, no sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos.

―Pero Izzy ―intervino Jou―. Tanto Tentomon como Gomamon tiene evoluciones de gran tamaño, en el caso de evolucionar…

―Tienes razón, Jou, todo el lugar terminaría de colapsar.

―Y yo no tengo energías ―Tanemon corría hacia los brazos de Mimi.

―Lo mejor será esperar que regresen con bien ―Los demás asintieron ante las palabras de la muchacha.

Del otro lado del montículo, Taichi y Agumon correteaban la sombra que solo se notaba en las paredes. Con movimiento ágil y veloz, la sombra brincaba de un muro al otro, difícil de capturar por la mirada humana. Taichi era obstinado, no dejaría que se escapara. Corrió, con los puños apretados y el aliento faltándole con cada paso.

Llegaron al final del pasaje para encontrarse con que la sombra ya no estaba y con un callejón sin salida. Yagami comenzaba a irritarse.

―Maldición, Izzy, ¿busca una nueva salida? ―Al no tener respuesta se giró―. ¿Izzy?

Pero solo Agumon estaba detrás de él.

―¿Qué pasó con los demás?

―No lo sé, Tai, estaban corriendo junto con nosotros.

Un nuevo sismo sacudió los cimientos. El temblor les hizo caer al suelo. A lo lejos, el líder de los elegidos escuchaba la voz de su hermana y amigos gritar su nombre.

―¡Estoy por aquí! ―les advirtió―. ¡Oigan!

Pero lo tomaron por los tobillos y le hicieron caer, sintiendo la rudeza del suelo por donde fueron arrastrados. Sus uñas se cernieron al suelo, Agumon pidió evolucionar, pero un aura oscura y repentina les impidió hacerlo. Al final ambos seres resultaron llevados a rastras por una fuerza invisible. Sus gritos no hicieron más que preocupar a Hikari, que corrió detrás del eco que se formó a lo lejos, sin embargo, este se distorsionó tanto que parecía salir de cualquiera de las tres entradas que tenían al frente.

―No tiene caso, uh ―Piyomon habló―. Estamos en un laberinto.

―Si actuamos impulsivamente nos perderemos como ha sido el caso del compañero de Agumon.

―Gabumon tiene razón ―dijo Yamato―. Será mejor regresar, Izzy podría…

―¡Pero ¿y mi hermano?!

―No podemos dejarle, Yamato―habló Sora―. No sabemos contra quien se enfrentará.

―Estar aquí sin hacer nada es peligro ―opinó Angewomon―. Debemos decidirnos rápido.

Yamato pareció estar pensando en una solución. Mientras Taichi estuviera ausente, su trabajo sería el de guiar a sus amigos, y, sobre todo, el de sacarles sanos y salvos. No sabía qué hacer, porque tampoco quería dejar a Taichi a su suerte. Se encontraba en un dilema.

―¡Demonios! ―musitó. Su puño dio contra la pared―. Tai sigue igual de imprudente. Pensé había madurado.

―No sirve de nada buscar un culpable, hermano. Debes entender que llevamos casi dos semanas buscando la pista de este Digimon, de no haber sido Taichi posiblemente tú o yo estaríamos en su lugar.

―TK tiene razón… ¿¡Ah!? ―Angemon quiso decir algo, pero los gritos de Taichi volvieron a alertarlos.

―¡Fue por aquí ―gritó Sora, dirigiéndose hacia la entrada del medio―. Mi digivice también nos guía hacia este lugar.

Las dos chicas corrieron tras la pista, adelantándose a Yamato y Takeru. Los gritos de Taichi se hacían más sonoros a medida que se acercaban. Gabumon digievolucionó a Garurumon, Yamato se subió en el lomo del Digimon, junto a Sora y Piyomon, Angewomon y Angemon también llevaron a cuestas a sus camaradas. Cuando llegaron hasta donde estaba Taichi, se percataron que el lugar era más amplio y alto. También notaron como Wargreymon luchaba contra un individuo invisible.

Apenas pasaron la entrada, Angemon y Angewomon se miraron sorprendidos por el fuerte halo de energía negativa en el lugar; sus compañeros, al ser sensibles al tema, también sintieron el aura maligna. Takeru y Hikari se apresuraron en ordenar a sus Digimon que ayudaran a Wargreymon para salir cuanto antes de ese nido de oscuridad pura.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Yamato una vez cerca de Taichi.

Este asintió, mirando hacia su compañero y de vuelta a Yamato.

―Pero no sabemos qué es lo que nos está atacando —mencionó.

―Ahora que estamos todos, debemos de salir de aquí.

Piyomon intervino, volando muy cerca de su camarada.

―Sora tiene razón, tengo un mal presentimiento. Este Digimon no parece ser un Digimon común y corriente.

―¿De qué hablas, Piyomon? ―Taichi preguntó.

―Creo que este no es un Digimon ―respondió―, su energía es muy oscura. Estoy segura de que los demás también lo sintieron.

Taichi regresó la vista hacia donde estaba luchando Wargreymon y los otros dos ángeles. Supo que algo malo sucedía cuando en un principio Agumon no pudo digievolucionar. La pelea tampoco tenía mucho sentido, a sus Digimon se les veía algo torpes, a veces amedrentando los unos contra el otro cuando creían saber la ubicación de su atacante.

―Es que estamos tan cerca ―murmuró para sí mismo, sabiendo que retirarse era la mejor opción, sin embargo…, apretó la mandíbula al darse cuenta de que debían dejar escapar la única pista que en meses de búsquedas no econtraron.

Tuvo que morder el labio para no decir nada más. Le costaba dar marcha atrás.

Garurumon secundó el miedo de Piyomon diciendo que él también intuía que algo fuera de lo común ocurría. Yamato no dijo nada, el tono serio de sus ojos azules advertía más de lo que las palabras podían. Muy a su pesar y consciente de que nada podían hacer, Taichi se decidió en abandonar el campo de batalla. Estuvo a punto de gritarlo cuando un nuevo ataque salió en dirección hacia ellos. Garurumon lanzó al suelo a los dos jóvenes sobre su lomo y se adelantó al ataque, sirviendo como un escudo para sus amigos. La evolución se perdió y Gabumon tirado en el suelo sin poder moverse era señal de problemas.

―¿Estás bien, Gabumon?

El Digimon no le respondió al camarada:

―Maldición, ¿qué demonios está ocurriendo en este lugar?

Los problemas apenan comenzaban.

Sora pegó un grito al sentir cómo le arrebataban al Digimon rosa de sus manos. Piyomon levitaba por los aires gritando, sus alas pegadas al cuerpo como si algo le apretase con fuerza. Sora corrió tras el ave que se retorcía y Taichi tras Sora.

―Espera un segundo, no podemos… ―Yagami cayó al suelo de golpe.

Otro estruendo, una ola de polvo se sacudió evitando la visibilidad de todos. Taichi tapó su rostro con el brazo, intentaba ver, pero las partículas arremolinándose por todo el lugar le golpeaban los ojos. En ese momento, una risa malévola retumbó fuertemente. Alguien les observaba desde lejos y se divertía con el sufrimiento de los presentes. Sora cayó arrodillada en el suelo, sus manos tapaban sus orejas, su frente en dirección al piso. Lejos, Hikari pegaba un grito poderoso, también se tomaba la cabeza como si esta quisiera volarle en mil pedazos. Wargreymon juntó sus brazos y comenzó a girar el cuerpo como si se tratase de un tornado. Todo el polvo acumulado se disipó; Taichi carraspeaba por culpa de ello, mientras tocía, buscó con la mirada hacia distintas direcciones. No había ningún rostro del enemigo aún; Hikari pegó un nuevo grito que lo alarmó por enésima vez ese día.

Cuando logró dar con la hermana esta seguía en la espalda de Angewomon, ambas féminas pegadas contra la pared, Angewomon daba la impresión de estar luchando contra alguien que le aprisionaba contra Hikari y la pared.

―¡Sora! ―gritó Yamato.

Taichi atendió al llamado, alternaba su visión entre la pelirroja y la hermana. Al encontrarse con Sora, le vio en el piso quejándose del dolor en su cabeza, sobre ella, el cuerpo vencido de Piyomon hacía mucho que había dejado de resistirse a lo que le atacaba y ahora estaba desmayada, flotando sobre el cuerpo de su camarada.

―Yo iré por Hikari, Tai ―dijo Takeru―. Ayuda a mi hermano y a Sora.

Pero el líder dudó, no por falta de valor, dudó porque se trataba de Hikari, se trataba de su hermana. ¿Cómo abandonarle?

―¡Taichi! ―Yamato se ponía de pie.

―Ten mucho cuidado, Takeru, por favor ―pidió el hermano―. Protege a Hikari, te lo encargo mucho.

El elegido por la Esperanza asintió. Angemon surcó por los aires llegando hasta Angewomon, Taichi fue a resguardar a Sora. Cuando estaba llegando hacia ella, la calma antes de la tormenta les precedió: Piyomon cayó al suelo inconsciente, Angewomon volvió a ser Tailmon y ya no estaba luchando contra nada, Takeru y su Digimon evitaron que se dieran de bruces contra el suelo. Fuese lo que fuese que les atacaba había cesado. Sora ya no se quejaba, ni tomaba de la cabeza.

―¿Te encuentras bien? ―inquirió Takeru.

―Estoy bien, Takeru ―respondió Hikari, sonriendo como si acabara de despertar de una pesadilla.

En tierra, Taichi llegaba hasta donde la amiga, justo en ese entonces el suelo se desmoronó debajo de Sora, delante de Taichi, tragándose a la pelirroja arrodillada en él. El desespero le hizo correr con vehemencia, se lanzó y deslizó hasta el borde del precipicio en potencia tomando del brazo a Sora, Piyomon dentro de su abrazo.

El muchacho hacía un terrible esfuerzo en no resbalar ni dejar caer a Takenouchi.

―Si sigues ayudándome… —Taichi pudo jurar que Sora tenía lágrimas en el borde de sus ojos—, caeremos los tres.

―No te dejaré, Sora. No lo haré.

El suelo seguía agrietándose. Figuras extrañas, borrosas, creadas por una neblina creciente les rodeaban a los ya no tan niños elegidos. Sus ojos rojos, sus dientes afilados, el misticismo de sus caras no visibles. Angemon perdió la digievolución regresando a Patamon sin previo aviso.

―La oscuridad… ―Hikari la sentía calar sus huesos―. ¡La oscuridad!

―Debemos salir cuanto antes de aquí ―avisó Patamon.

Yamato con Gabumon en brazos corrió a ayudar a Taichi, pero la neblina que les rodeaba a los muchachos era eléctrica y tan densa que parecía un muro de plomo electrificado. La confusión reinaba. La risa mórbida de un ser que no se dejaba ver zumbaban en los tímpanos de Agumon y los demás.

―No quiero caer ―El miedo reflejados en aquellos exóticos ojos color se reflejaron en el iris de Taichi.

―No dejaré que caigas ―Su agarre se resbalaba, pese a sus palabras de esperanza, sabía que si no hacía nada la perdería.

―Pero es inevitable, ¿no? ―Su labio temblaba, anunciaba un llanto.

Taichi negó, preso de la incertidumbre que crecía en el ambiente; el borde de donde se apoyaba se iba comiendo poco a poco. Si no pensaba en algo, ambos caerían, pero ¿qué podía hacer?

―Por favor, Tai ―La voz suplicante antes del grito desgarrador se iba en un hilo—. Ta…

Taichi perdió el agarre, Sora resbaló, cayendo hacía un mar de tinieblas.

―¡Sooora!

Y de pronto, todo se apagó, como si se tratase de un televisor al que le han dado _mute_. Las figuras extrañas, la neblina llena de corriente, la risa malvada… todo se esfumaron en un instante. Los ojos desorbitados del líder, al no poder ayudar a la amiga para que no cayese, mostraban su estado catatónico.

―¿Dónde está Sora? ―preguntó Yamato, al acercarse―. ¿Dónde está? —preguntaba, sabiendo que no importaba cuanto gritase, ella no volvería así de fácil.

Se acercó hasta él y le obligó a girarse, todavía sin reaccionar, lo cogió por el cuello de la camisa. El cuerpo entero de Taichi temblaba, sus ojos comenzaban a derramar lágrimas.

―Se fue… —dijo, su voz pareció emerger de otro mundo, uno muy lejano.

* * *

**Editado: 31/5/2017**

Debo revisarlo, pero creo que me voy de viaje y quería dejarlo listo. A ver si le doy el toque mañana en la mañana.

HC, espero lo disfrutes.

Para quién lea, también.

Ciao!


	2. Si el amor y la luz desaparecen

.

.

* * *

Capitulo II

_Si el amor y la luz desaparecen._

No veía nada, su mano pasó delante de sus ojos; aunque había hecho el movimiento, no sabía si realmente esta viajó delante del rostro. Desconcertada ante tanta oscuridad, era la primera vez que experimentaba ese temible vacío en su interior. Confundida, temerosa, no reconocía donde estaba o sobre qué estaba. El agua la mecía de un lugar a otro, el olor a azufre la mareaba y hacía llorar los ojos. Lejos, el cristalino tintineo de una gota de agua caía desde la estalactita de una caverna, su peculiar sonido formaba ondas de ecos continuos al golpear con su sutil pureza el charco de agua al fondo; era el único sonido que acompañaba a la oscuridad que descontrolaba a Sora. Pensaba que se volvía loca. El líquido que alcanzaban sus rodillas era espeso, podía sentir que sería succionada por él y nadie se enteraría de ello, como fangosas arenas movedizas que se alimentaban de sus miedos.

Gritaba jalándose los cabellos, el desespero le hacía brincar el pecho, su voz no alcanzaba a ser atendida ni por sus propios tímpanos que zumbaban por la extrema quietud y silencio ensordecedor.

_«¡Piyomon, Piyomon! __—_No pensaba en otra cosa—. ¿En dónde estás, Piyomon?».

Creyó escuchar una voz no familiar, calló su silencio. No era fácil concentrarse, después de tanto tiempo allí, ya no reconocía lo real de la fantasía. Su cerebro comenzaba a jugarle malas pasadas y estaba segura de que deliró, de no ser porque la voz volvió a retumbar en sus oídos.

_—__Sora Takenouchi, la elegida por el Amor. La que nunca amó ni fue amada. _—La voz espectral llena de burla se divertía a costa de su sufrimiento—. _¿Quién vendrá a por ti, si no tienes a nadie? Hasta tu propio líder dudó en salvarte. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que no significas nada para nadie?_

Se mofaba, su propia mente se mofaba de ella. No podía ser real, no podía revivir traumas del pasado. No, otra vez no.

[*]

La larga carretera parecía fundirse con los rayos del sol, daba la impresión de ser un espejismo, las casas y anuncios en la vía que se movían como si estuviesen hechas de agua se miraban borrosas. El sol era poderoso, tan brutal que les quemaba la retina de los ojos; incluso el superior Jou, quien escondía su oscuro iris detrás de anteojos, se veía forzado a taparlos con su mano, le excandecían a desproporción.

—Se supone que debemos llegar pronto —dijo Koushirou con voz doliente—, no estamos muy lejos de la casa.

A nadie le interesaba, la verdad. Estaban demasiado apesadumbrados como para atender a palabras que les sabían tan poco. Abandonaron a Sora a su suerte. Nadie pudo saber cómo ni cuándo el agujero que se la tragó desapareció. ¿Había sido un espejismo? Pero de ser así, ella estaría caminando a su lado. Nada tenía sentido.

Una vez entraron en la casa, que se suponía Machinedramon destruyó cuando buscaban a Taichi y los demás, cada quien se dirigió a un lugar apartado, la soledad era necesaria cuando las lágrimas demandaban con salir a pasear.

—Te traje un poco de compresa para el tobillo, Mimi —El superior Jou lo colocó sobre la zona afectada.

Mimi Tenía el pie apoyado sobre un cojín en un mueble de la sala principal. Estaba en silencio, con la nariz hinchada y enrojecida, los labios le temblaban, aunque luchaba por mantenerlos rectos, Tanemon sobre su regazo descansaba en silencio.

—Koushirou está haciendo todo lo posible por encontrarle —dijo él—. Ya verás que todo se solucionará.

A pesar de todo, sus palabras no le reconfortaban. Mimi odiaba las perdidas, odiaba luchar y que alguien saliese lastimado, no quería sentir esa opresión en su pecho, esas ganas de llorar que de niña le sirvió de filtro para sus emociones. Sora no estaba, y no sabían a ciencia cierta si ella estaba con bien o si regresaría. Y a Jou también le costaba, pero tenía fe. Sora debía encontrarse bien, ella era fuerte, un hueso difícil de roer, si no tenía fe, ¿qué le quedaba sentir?

Por otro lado, Yamato y Taichi observaban cómo Koushirou entraba en contacto con su fiel computador. Sus dedos se movían a una velocidad impresionante, códigos, números y letras aparecían en la pantalla del ordenador.

Dos meses en la búsqueda de aquél ente demoniaco le hizo tener que crear un programa de almacenamiento de datos. Este consistía en que su computador estaba inmersamente ligado a todo lo que sus digimons observaban a través de sus propios ojos. La información se almacenaba automáticamente en una base de datos situada en la memoria de la laptop, solo debían de decodificar algunos códigos binarios y tendría en forma de un vídeo lo sucedido dentro de los túneles.

—No lo entiendo —dijo sorprendido. Tecleó nuevamente.

Taichi y Yamato se miraron a los ojos, luego a Koushirou.

—¿Sucedió algo? —preguntó Yamato. Sus manos se apoyaban sobre las rodillas para poder tener una mejor visión del trabajo del amigo.

—Se supone que ya debería de haberse cargado el vídeo, pero todo lo que se ve es la pantalla oscura.

Se escuchó la fuerza de un puño golpear una pared a sus espaldas. Yamato giró para encontrarse con Taichi enfadado.

—No ha sido tu culpa —dijo, mirando el puño enrojecido de Taichi.

—Ha sido lo mismo que con Datamon —repuso este, molesto consigo mismo—. Una vez más Sora está sola, tirada a su suerte y ha sido por mí. ¿Es que acaso no sé hacer nada más que lastimarla?

—Cálmate, Taichi, no solucionarás las cosas con echarte la culpa —tranquilizó Koushirou.

—TK estaba cuidando de mi hermana, aun así…

—Taichi —Agumon bajó la cara con la pena golpeando sus ojos verdes—. Taichi lo siento mucho, ha sido por mi culpa, Taichi. Si fuera más fuerte, si fuera fuerte yo… Has perdido a alguien importante por mi culpa, Tai. De nuevo soy inservible.

El aludido miró a su compañero, todo su cuerpo tenia clara intensiones de largarse a llorar; sin embargo, no lo hizo. Sus acciones desmotivaban al mejor amigo y llorar lo haría sentir peor. Era todo un tonto por ponerlo en aquella situación. Pasó la manga azul del uniforme del colegio por sus ojos y secó las pocas lágrimas que se le hubieron escapado. Debía de aprender a controlarse, sino los demás se verían afectados. Eso era lo menos que quería.

—Eres muy fuerte, Agumon. Lo siento. —repentino animo que lo hizo sentir bien por un momento—. ¡Ya verás que pronto podremos ir a buscarle!

El Digimon asintió, tirándose a sus piernas para abrazarlo. El abrazo fue correspondido.

Koushirou pensó en un nuevo plan y sin dudarlo lo hizo saber. La esperanza no moraría así de fácil.

[*]

Takeru subía las escaleras de la mansión. Observar esa casa le traía recuerdos de la vez que se tuvieron que esconder en ella porque Hikari ardía en fiebre. La única diferencia era que, en esa ocasión, Sora los había acompañado y cuidado; sintió una leve punzada en el estómago. Debía de mantener la esperanza latiendo en su pecho, desanimarse no ayudaría nadie.

Abrió una puerta, Patamon volaba a su lado. Dentro de una de las habitaciones, Hikari miraba a través de la ventana. Tailmon no estaba cerca y Patamon tenía una mala corazonada.

—Iré a buscar a Tailmon —dijo el de las orejas aladas.

Takeru asintió.

Se las arregló por sonreír para poder anunciarse a la amiga:

—Estás aquí —Takeru caminó hasta estar cerca. Puso la mano en el hombro de ella. La sonrisa más grande que podía dar en un momento como ese—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sé dónde está Sora —La voz sonaba lejana, Hikari estaba, pero parecía perdida en un mundo que la hacía parecer ausente.

—¿Qué dices? —inquirió, quedando a un paso más cerca de ella.

Hikari se giró de manera repentina. Takeru se asustó, el cuerpo le tembló cuando sintió las manos de la amiga apretarle las costillas. La mano acarició sus cortos cabellos. la tomó con ambas manos la cabeza y la obligó a alejarse de su pecho.

—Todo estará bien —Le partía el corazón verla con los ojos a punto de las lágrimas.

Dicen que el amor nace en los momentos caóticos. Debía ser cierto, porque ante la mirada fija de su amigo, Hikari rompió distancia y lo besó en los labios. Él respondió al gesto, sus manos bajaban por los hombros de la otra, los dedos se entrelazaron.

Hikari se apartó, en ningún momento le miró el rostro, el aire frío de su boca chocó contra la oreja de Takeru y en un leve susurro dijo:

—No me dejes caer en los brazos de la oscuridad. Y si sucede, tráeme de vuelta, te lo suplico.

El corazón de Takeru se detuvo de pronto. Jamás sintió tanta intensidad en un abrazo, Hikari se aferraba a él, el miedo en ella comenzaba a afectarle también a él. Temblaba y desconocía la razón. Quizá se debía a la percepción de la joven. Todos sabían que Hikari preveía las cosas, era un imán para lo sobrenatural.

—_¿Qué pasaría si el amor y la luz desaparecen? _—le preguntó. Ya no sonaba dulce, ni como ella.

Takeru la tomó por los hombros, alejándola por completo.

Hikari sonreía, una risa llena de morbo y sátira. Los ojos oscuros, sin brillo le veían fijamente.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó, confundido.

—_¿Qué es lo que mueve al mundo? _—La lengua de Hikari lamió su labio—. _¿Qué es lo que evita las guerras?_

_—__¡_¿Quién eres?! —dijo más fuerte.

—_El amor. La luz de un corazón._

_—__¡_¿Quién eres?! ¡Responde!

—¿_Qué importa? Lo que soy no es el problema, el problema es lo que haré. ¿Sabes por qué la oscuridad existe?_ —El ser que poseía a Hikari se respondió a sí mismo—. _La falta de luz. ¿Quién es la portadora de la Luz? —canturreó._

»_Pero se supone que aún, sin la luz y sin el amor, la esperanza me resulta un problema. Tú no me sirves. Debes morir._

Los labios de Hikari soplaron y el cuerpo de Takeru salió disparado, chocó con un estante de libros al fondo. Su cuerpo cayó contra el suelo luego, ya no volvió a moverse.

Hikari salió de la habitación. A su paso, miró a Tailmon, que había sido espectador de todo lo ocurrido. Estaba sorprendido, no sabía qué había ocurrido, pero de algo estaba seguro, aquella no era su camarada.

—No dejaré que te salgas con la tuya —le dijo el gato.

Hikari levantó una mano, Tailmon se arrodilló reticente ante el ente maligno.

—_Ya lo he hecho_ —le susurró con su sonrisa mórbida y sin vida—. _Tú me serás de gran ayuda._

Los ojos del compañero de la portadora de la Luz brillaron, ganando un color rojizo.

Cuando Patamon y los demás dieron con Takeru, este seguía inconsciente, pálido, su rostro era un poema de horror. Hikari no estaba por ningún lado y Taichi comenzaba a enloquecer.

[*]

—Pensar en procrear con un ser lleno de luz fue su primer error —la voz oculta en las tinieblas. Alguien a su lado prestaba atención—. Desde un principio debió de apagarla y erradicar de una vez por todas todos los sentimientos que traen paz y sosiego a la humanidad, y a este mundo.

—¿Cuál es su siguiente plan, señor?

—¿Qué, no es obvio? —soltó una risilla. Un colmillo vislumbró en la cara plagada de oscuridad—. Mátalas —ordenó, su voz no demandaba ni un tercio de arrepentimiento ni culpa.

El otro asintió, le dio la espalda y se marchó.

La risa mórbida del primer sujeto hacía eco en todo el lugar, se sabía vencedor. La incertidumbre en los elegidos era su as bajo la manga. Pronto el caos reinaría.

* * *

**Editado: 31/5/2017**

Bueno, bueno. Explico, (1) no es que Sora sea mi personaje favorito (que de hecho, es de las chicas quien mejor me cae en Adventure) pero pienso que el amor mueve el mundo y que la Luz y la Esperanza le opacaron en Adventure , daba para más.

(2)Que no es por Taiora, que si se dan cuenta, solo he usado momentos y frases que ya se han visto de cierto modo. Cuando Agumon dice "Se que es alguien apreciado para ti" lo dice por el episodio 20 de Datamo, que Tai le comenta eso a Agumon antes de pasar la red con corriente.

(3)Dije desde el principio que esto es algo así como anticanon.

Iba a mencionar algo más, pero el internet me va mal y me pone la pagina en lag (que las notas siempre las hago por aquí).

Sé que debo arreglar cosas del capitulo pasado y este, siempre me pasa, los errores más típicos se notan luego de subir el capítulo.

Espero te guste, HC.

Ciao!


	3. Sensaciones oscuras

_._

_._

* * *

_Capitulo III_

**_Sensaciones oscuras_****_._**

Yamato vigilaba el cuerpo tendido del hermano sobre el mueble, claramente se encontraba preocupado. Sus dedos llenos de anillos se enlazaban entre sí, las manos a la altura de su mandíbula inferior daban soporte a la cabeza. La expresión de él se acentuaba: ojos achicados y punzantes, las cejas presionando y los labios rectos, ocultos detrás de las manos.

Jou le tomó por el hombro, Yamato dio un respingo por la sorpresa.

—Lo siento —se disculpó el anteojudo—. No quería asustarte.

Yamato negó con la cabeza.

—Te traje un poco de té. Asumí que no dormirías esta noche. Esto te mantendrá despierto, Tentomon y Palmon me ayudaron a prepararlo.

El otro joven tomó el vaso sin decir ni una palabra. Jou arrimó una silla de madera y se sentó al lado de Yamato, quien daba un sorbo de la bebida que despedía vapor cerca de su boca.

—No ha despertado, Jou. Han pasado horas y Takeru sigue inconsciente.

—Las cosas no se quedarán así. Todo se solucionará.

—No lo creo. ¿Cómo pasó todo esto? Primero Sora, luego Hikari y Takeru. Encima Mimi no puede caminar muy bien y Taichi está demasiado sumido en la culpa como para responder bien ante los problemas.

Jou se tomó su tiempo para responder. Yamato volvió sostenía la taza de té sin intenciones de beber su contenido.

—¿Y tú cómo te sientes? —evadió las preguntas de Ishida, desviando toda la conversación a él, buscaba calmarlo.

El aludido miró a su interlocutor, pestañeó varias veces antes de soltar la pregunta.

—¿A qué te refieres? Mi hermano ha caído en un sueño profundo, ¿cómo crees que estoy?

Kido soltó aire de los pulmones. Prefirió exhalar que titubear ante un Yamato enfadado.

—No, me refiero... Dices que Taichi no está acto para responder a lo que la situación demanda, pero ¿y tú sí?

—¿Crees que no puedo tomar decisiones en este momento?

—Creo que deberías descansar. Yo me haré cargo de tu hermano.

Yamato se quedó en silencio, miraba a Jou como si este acabase de decir una locura.

—¿No confías en mí? —Lo miró con decisión.

Jou se mostraba más seguro, nada que ver con el recuerdo del chico torpe que les hacía ganar más trabajo en el restaurante de Digitamamon y al que Yamato no soportaba. El cuerpo del chico de la armónica se desinfló con resignación. Si bien, antes no confiaba en Kido, pero ahora resultaba ser de las pocas personas más fiables en su vida. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta una habitación. Siempre callado.

Jou se rio. Seguido de aquello, miró a Takeru, el gesto se desdibujó y fue sustituido por una seriedad cargada de intriga y miedos.

—¿Crees que despierte? —Intervino Gomamon.

—¿Desde cuándo has estado escuchando? —dijo Jou—. No importa.

—Lleva mucho tiempo así. ¿Crees que se quedará de ese modo para siempre?

—Tengo fe en que no.

Lo cierto es que comenzaba a creer que las cosas no se solucionarían tan pronto, pero decirle aquello a Yamato o al hablador de Gomamon era igual a danzar con el demonio. Si algo sabía muy bien era que Ishida y Taichi eran muy volátiles cuando se trataba de proteger a quienes quieren, mayormente si se tratan de Hikari y Takeru.

[*]

Mimi intentaba evitar que Taichi golpeara con el puño la pared de la cocina. Él solo quería encontrar a Sora y a su hermana. Nada más. El resto del grupo no se lo hubo permitido. Afuera estaba demasiado oscuro y llovía. Salir bajo esas condiciones, con la cabeza hirviendo en rabia y mucho sosiego rodeándoles, no ayudaría a recuperar a las muchachas. Gennai tampoco servía de mucha ayuda. Por más que lo intentó Koushirou no dio con él. La comunicación se cortaba antes de que iniciara, algo interfería en las redes de comunicación. Estaban solos sin saber qué los atacaba, sin saber si Takeru despertaría pronto o cuál era el paradero de Hikari y Sora.

Taichi no lo soportaba más. Estaba enojado y temeroso. Necesitaba descargar su ira contra algo o alguien.: La pared parecía ser el mejor saco de boxeos de todos. Resultaba ser que por su manía siempre acababa como perdedor ante el resistente concreto; el puño rojizo y palpitándole de dolor era muestra de ello.

—Tranquilízate, Taichi —pidió la otra.

El brazo de Taichi dio un arrebato en el aire, despojándose del agarre de la amiga quien se alejó de inmediato, algo asustada por la reacción tan salvaje y repentina, Mimi dio un paso hacia atrás.

—¡Déjame en paz, Mimi! —Le gritó como respuesta.

Ella esperó en silencio una disculpa, que en sus ojos hubiese un poco de arrepentimiento, Taichi no razonaba, sus instintos salvajes no le dejaban pensar. Tachikawa se acercó cojeando y con el ceño fruncido; lo encaró, como pocas personas lo habían hecho antes y le dio una senda cachetada que hizo eco dentro de la cocina. El impacto desvió el rostro de Taichi y permaneció en esa misma posición por varios segundos.

—Lo siento —dijo Mimi—. Es que no estás…

Taichi gimoteaba. Mimi rompió el espacio entre los dos y lo abrazó con fuerza. Desde que se conocían, solo en dos ocasiones le había visto tan roto: cuando Sora desapareció y en ese mismísimo instante.

No se acostumbraba a verlo así.

*.*.*

Solo había una puerta que daba acceso al Digimundo. No podía ser abierta desde un computador cualquiera, requerían dejar Odaiba y aventurarse hasta Hiroshima, donde Koushirou detectó el portal que les llevaría hasta sus camaradas nuevamente.

Todo sucedió de manera azarosa. No dio tiempo de comunicarse con Ken y los demás, gracias a los cielos que los _digivice_ de los primeros _digielegidos_ estaban conectados. Todos recibieron la señal de alerta, Hikari y Takeru también, pero fue por tener a sus hermanos cerca. No había favoritismos. De hecho, hubieran deseado tener al resto cerca, mientras más, mejor.

En el tren con destino a Hiroshima se les notaba entusiasmado por la nueva aventura. A pesar de saber que el _Digimundo _estaba una vez más bajo el poder de las tinieblas, era inevitable pensar que volverían a reencontrarse con sus camaradas y que vivirían una nueva aventura. Quizá fue una premonición, ella siempre se adelantaba a los hechos con su sexto sentido, pero Hikari era la única a la que no se le notaba relajada. Miraba como los edificios y algunas partes rurales se volvían borrosas a causa de la velocidad que mantenía el tren bala; apenas y podía distinguir los colores que terminaban mezclándose con los de los edificios.

Sora se sentó al frente de ella.

—No me pasa nada —Se adelantó a la mirada preocupada de la amiga.

—Te pareces tanto a Taichi —dijo la pelirroja, con su mirada sosegada que incitaba la calma—. Ninguno de los dos sabe mentir.

Hikari afincó el codo en la ventana del tren, su mano apoyada en la mejilla y sus ojos perdidos en un mar de sensaciones que le hacían pensar en millones de cosas a la vez.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento —respondió al cabo de varios segundos.

—¿Un mal presentimiento? —Sora se levantó y sentó al lado de la muchacha—. ¿A qué?

—Queremos vivir lo mismo que vivimos en el pasado. No será igual, ya ha pasado.

—Eso no significa que será peor.

—No sabemos contra qué nos enfrentamos.

El traqueteo del tren iba en crecimiento. El sonido las hipnotizaba y llevaba lejos, a un mundo confinado en lo más remoto de su mente; ambas chicas absorbieron la quietud que le ocasionaba tal ruido.

—He tenido sueños —dijo Hikari luego de un breve silencio—. Desde hace tres semanas. Siempre se repite.

Sora mordió su labio. Hikari la miró confundida.

—¿No preguntarás sobre qué tratan? —La más pequeña miraba suspicaz, su corazón sintió una descarga que la alertaba a estar pendiente de la otra.

—No tengo por qué hacerlo. Lo sé.

La menor mostró una sonrisa torcida. Daba miedo, las sombras no ayudaban.

—Sabes lo que pasará, ¿no?

Sora se movió incómoda sobre el asiento.

—Pensé que no significaba nada.

—¿Qué soñaste, Sora?

—Dilo tú primero.

—Pensé que sabias.

—No quiero tener la razón —El tren silbó y comenzó a detenerse—. Vamos, dilo primero, seguro que no se trata de la misma cosa. No soy tan receptiva como tú.

—Está bien —aceptó la más joven. Hikari comenzó a relatar el sueño—. Cada noche sueño que despierto en la Isla File, en la cima de la montaña Mugen. Estoy descalza y…

El frío calaba sus huesos. Todo estaba oscuro, el viento silbaba en un canto tenebroso y traía consigo el olor a sangre fresca. Dio un paso en falso en el intento por divisar algo dentro de la densa neblina que se formaba. Al tropezar, sintió la dureza de una roca suelta en su talón. Se quejó del dolor y agachó, tomó entre sus manos la zona afectada; la roca rodó varios metros lejos, el sonido seco y ahuecado al caer era lo único que se escuchaba, aparte del siseo de la brisa fría. El cielo estaba cubierto por nubes que se movían. La luna, hasta ahora oculta, se mostraba en su esplendor: grande, gorda, amarilla y misteriosa. Su luz señalaba como receptores de un teatro el lugar donde se encontraba la muchacha. Hikari pudo ver por primera vez donde estaba: las ruinas del castillo de Devimon.

¿Cuánto tiempo hubo pasado desde que su hermano estuvo allí? Dos siglos enteros, probablemente se equivocaba y eran más.

Caminó para poder encontrar una pista de por qué estaba allí. No encontró más que polvo y escombros. Fue cuando llegó al precipicio de la montaña que dedujo lo que sucedía: el _Digimundo_ había dejado de existir tal y como lo conocía. El mar que rodeaba la Isla File era rojo como la sangre, el bosque un rio de fuego, la zona nevada se había manchado de oscuridad; por primera vez desde que despertó, Hikari escuchó el lamento de los _digimons. _Gritos ensordecedores, pedían piedad, pedían morir de una vez por todas, pero nadie les escuchaba, nadie acudía al grito de sus deseos y les daba un final digno.

Gritó los nombres de amigos. Llamó a Tailmon, ¿dónde estaba Tailmon? Comenzó a desesperarse. Ganaba con cada segundo más miedos, las arcadas eran inevitables ante tanto hedor a putrefacción. La frente perlada en sudor, el llanto de un Digimon en etapa bebé. Los gritos de desespero y… lo peor, los rostros sin luz en los ojos de su hermano, de Yamato, Mimi y Takeru; el cuerpo lleno de sangre de Jou y Koushirou: Todos sin vida tendidos en el suelo. Habían sufrido, sus caras trágicas decían que habían sufrido.

Desconcertada corrió a auxiliarles, tenía esperanza de que lo que se veía a simple visto no fuese más que una ilusión, pero era inútil. Todos estaban muertos. Lloró, no entendía cómo había llegado allí, por qué estaba ella viva y los demás no.

Un Numemon se le acercó, salió de entre las sombras. Le gritó asesina cuando Hikari tuvo la intención de acercársele.

—¿De qué hablas? —quiso saber ella, ¿Por qué le decía sesiona? ¿y por qué sentía que tenía razón la acusación?

Dio un paso para buscar al Digimon que había salido corriendo en una huida desesperada, pero se detuvo. Por inercia miró sus pies ensangrentados, su vestido y manos pintados de rojo. Tocó cada parte de su cuerpo buscando una herida, regresó la mirada a sus amigos. Las manos le temblaban, los ojos desorbitados, el pecho le dolía.

¿Había asesinado a sus amigos? ¿Cómo, en qué momento?

—Después de darme cuenta de lo que había hecho, escuché a mi hermano gemir —Continuó relatando la joven, el tren se hubo detenido por completo para cuando llegó a aquella parte de la historia—. Cuando me le acerqué me miraba con terror contenido en sus ojos y, luego los cerró sin decir nada más. Lo que me despierta es el último aliento que suelta dentro de mis sueños, es como si quisiera tomar aire, pero se ahoga antes de poder hacerlo. Me toma por el brazo con fuerza. Siento su dolor, su necesidad y después todo desaparece, el cierra nuevamente los ojos y yo despierto.

Sora se mantuvo callada. Prefería no opinar. Su silencio hizo pensar a la otra. Y, de un momento a otro, acababa de tener una revelación.

—Tú no estabas —Como si se lo hubiese dicho a ella misma y no a Sora. Hasta ese momento se daba cuenta.

—¿Eh? —Fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir.

—Vi a todos sin vida, pero tú no estabas.

Sora bajó la mirada no queriendo hablar. Seguía empeñada en permanecer muda. Hikari tampoco intentó sacar información. Estaba segura que fuese cual fuese la respuesta ni sora ni ella las tenían.

Se escucharon pasos llegar hasta ellas.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —Era Taichi que no dudó en sentarse en medio de las muchachas—. Estaba buscándolas.

Hikari le sonrió y Sora disimuló que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

—Vamos a almorzar —dijo otra vez Taichi—. Me muero de hambre.

Dicho aquello se puso de pie, Hikari estuvo a punto de seguir la misma acción de su hermano cuando Sora le tomó por el brazo deteniéndola para susurrarle al oído algunas palabras. Taichi no se dio cuenta de ello, ni que a Hikari se le hubo erizado todo el vello de la piel ante lo contado por Sora.

*.*.*

Había pensado que se trataba de su propia imaginación, estar en un lugar tan oscuro y en total silencio volvía loco a cualquiera. Eso creyó, que se volvía loca. No era consiente ni siquiera si su mano hubo pasado delante de ella, a pesar de que sabía que la había movido en esa dirección. Sora estaba sucumbiendo ante un desequilibrio mental que le alborotaba todos los sentidos. No estaba segura si estaba con los ojos abiertos o cerrados, si había alguien más hablándole o si se trataba de una voz dentro de su cabeza, propia de sus más grandes temores.

—_Los humanos piensan que el amor lo mueve todo_. _Que con ello serán más fuertes. Pero se equivocan._

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Loca o no, era mejor que permanecer en silencio.

—_Porque es cierto. El amor solo vuelve a un ser más vulnerable, la vulnerabilidad te hace débil y la debilidad termina por destruirte._

—Te equivocas. Cuando mi emblema brilla es producto del amor. El amor nos vuelve a Piyomon y a mí más fuertes.

—_¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?_

—Porque caí por un precipicio.

—_¿De quién es la culpa?_

—¿Tuya?

La voz rio con autosuficiencia.

—_Tienes miedo a responder, porque sabes que la verdad te dolerá._

—No sé de qué hablas.

—_Sora, nadie te quiere realmente. No eres la prioridad de nadie._

—_C_állate —susurró.

—_Es la verdad. Takeru prefirió salvar a Hikari, aun sabiendo que Taichi no podría llegar a tiempo a rescatarte._

—Mientes.

—_Yamato aprecia más la vida de su Digimon que la tuya._

—Eso no es cierto. Gabumon estaba herido.

—_¿Y Taichi? Taichi solo fue detrás de ti cuando supo a salvo a su pequeña hermana. ¿Qué elección hubiese tenido si Takeru no hubiera estado para ayudarle? Si Taichi no hubiera dudado en salvarte, ahora no estarías aquí, habría llegado antes de que se abriera el precipicio. Estarías salvo._

—¡Ya basta! —gritó—. ¡Cállate! ¡Mientes! No sé tus razones, pero no me confundirás. No dejaré que entres en mi mente.

La voz ronca y espectral volvió a reírse, esta vez largo y con mucha diversión.

Sora se tomaba de la cabeza. Porque, aunque intentaba no hacer caso a lo que fuese que le hablaba, en su corazón ya estaba plantada la gota de veneno necesaria para desbordar la peor parte dentro de sí.

La cabeza le giraba.

Estaba segura que podía resistirse a la mala energía que sentía calarle los huesos. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de sentir rabia por Yamato, Takeru y por Hikari: Los odiaba. Nunca estaban para ella, jamás le daban prioridad. Era la segunda opción para todos, los odiaba; sobre todo, a Taichi. Taichi la había olvidado, la hubo puesto en un tercer plano en comparación a Hikari y Takeru. Se suponía siempre estaría allí, que la protegería, que no la dejaría caer, por ello se había convertido en líder, porque estaría en las buenas y en las malas guiándolos, tomando la mejor decisión para todos, pero él nunca la comprendía, no estaba al pendiente de sus sentimientos, nadie se giraba a verla más allá de su papel como _madre_ del grupo.

—_¿Sabes lo que es más poderoso que el amor? __—__Volvió a hablar la voz que hacía eco en la cueva a oscuras._

—No —El tono era bajo e insondable, Sora esperaba un estímulo pequeño para ceder a sus miedos, a las palabras de un extraño que la hizo vulnerable y luego convenció de no ser tomada en cuenta. Sora volvió a hablar—: Pero quiero averiguarlo.

* * *

**Editado: 1/6/2017**

**Notas de autor: **Ok, vamos a ponerme una meta. Cinco capítulos. No pretendo extenderme más que eso (edit: ja, ja, ja _¡qué ilusa!_ Le dijo la trama a ella)

Ciao/Hola, preciosas (porque solo me leen dos chicas xD), de nuevo yo. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.

HC, dijiste que querías algo como Digimon Adventure y me temo que hice la cosa más oscura de lo que tenía planeado. Había elegido una trama sencilla y más fácil de leer, pero no me sale nada mejor que esto.

La pelea no será tan larga.

Eso, Saludos.


	4. The shadow: La sombra

_The shadow: La sombra que habita en nuestro interior._

No sabes lo fácil que es caer en el mundo de las tinieblas. Basta con liberar al pequeño demonio que habita en nuestro corazón y este tomará posesión completa del alma. No es difícil sucumbir ante la tentación, porque la oscuridad en nuestro interior nunca descansa, está allí tentándonos, susurrándonos a gritos cerca de la oreja, insistente, deseosa pide que la dejen salir y de esta manera vaciar nuestra alma para poder tomar el control de todo, de tu ser.

Tan solo una gota… Que caiga tan solo una pequeña y miserable gota de tinta negra dentro de un vaso de agua servirá para infectar toda su pureza. Así de fácil es transformarse, no hace falta mucho, tan solo un poco de miedo y cobardía, una sombra de ellas, de envidia de malos anhelos y segundas intenciones.

¿Pero por qué tenemos oscuridad en nuestra alma? ¿Eso significa que somos malos? ¿Que nacimos con un defecto? ¿Qué estamos condenados?

La oscuridad, las sombras existen en los lugares donde la luz no alcanza llegar, y cuando la oscuridad reina es porque se ha decidido apagar todo aquello que nos brilla por dentro. ¿Qué es lo que apagamos? ¿Qué es lo que brilla? Es lo mejor de nosotros, son las virtudes. Es la esencia de un alma. Llámalo luz o amor. Llámalo coraje o conocimiento. Puedes llamarlo esperanza, puedes llamarlo fe [1], bondad, amistad o pureza, pero llámalo… porque si se va, quedarán solo sombras.

* * *

Antes de salir de la estación de trenes Takeru detuvo a Hikari sin pleno aviso. Ella estaba confundida por el repentino y azaroso agarre del amigo, pero él tenía una excusa para su comportamiento poco usual, brusco. Para cualquiera otra persona pudo pasar inadvertida, Takeru la conocía, las cosas no estaban bien en el mundo de Hikari, algo sucedía y estaba ligado a lo que pasaba en el _digimundo_ y volvía a lidiarla sola. ¿Por qué lo seguía haciendo? El demostró en el pasado estar a la altura de los problemas, demostró valentía y apoyo, la buscó en el más recóndito e inhóspito lugar. Nunca la dejó sola. Sin embargo, ella seguía insistiendo en cargar todo el peso de sus preocupaciones.

Le arrastró al vagón de al lado, estaba solo, todos habían bajado de él.

—¿Sucede algo? —dijo ella.

—Te he estado observando.

Hikari sonrió.

—Yo también, desde que te conozco.

—No bromeo, Kari —La muchacha leyó la seriedad en los ojos de Takeru. Se puso seria—. ¿Ocurre algo?

—Muchas cosas —contestó—. Siempre ocurre algo, en cualquier lugar del mundo.

Takeru dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones. Bufó, cansado. No estaba para juegos.

—¿Por qué no quieres hablar conmigo?

—Es que no entiendo a qué viene todo esto.

—Te he visto. Estás preocupada. Es como cuando —Bajó la cabeza, no queriendo recordar el incidente del Mundo oscuro—. Como cuando fuiste enviada al mundo de las tinieblas. Antes de que te secuestraran, actuabas igual que ahora.

Takeru levantó la mirada, esta vez firme y muy fija en la de su acompañante que no hacía más que escuchar.

—No quiero volver a perderte —sinceró.

La muchacha sonrió enternecida.

—No me perderás —le dijo.

Se acercó, rompiendo distancia.

—Y si sucede… —Puso una mano sobre su hombro, quedó en puntillas y le besó la mejilla, logrando un sonrojo por parte de Takeru—. Cuento con que me salvarás, como siempre haces.

Ella se giró y marchó.

No sintió calma. A veces creía que no siempre correría con la suerte de estar en el momento y lugar indicado para poder rescatarla. Ese era el peor de sus miedos.

¿Si se iba para siempre?

En ese mismo momento Sora bajaba un bolso del guarda equipaje superior al otro lado del tren. Yamato, el único que estaba presente, se acercó al ver que a la amiga la liaba una simple tarea. Se le notaba algo torpe.

—Déjame ayudarte —dijo antes de darle la mochila.

Ella dio las gracias apenas tuvo sus pertenencias en la mano. Yamato se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a salir.

Caminó hasta la salida con la sensación de que ella lo seguía. Cuando giró para comprobar si estaba detrás, se percató de que no lo hacía. Sora tenía en sus manos un paquete pequeño, una cajita azul, con un lazo aterciopelado decorándolo. Lo miraba con recelo y peleaba con el objeto inanimado, farfullando cosas que Yamato no alcanzaba a escuchar.

—¿Es para Taichi? —inquirió desde la salida.

Resultó fácil deducir por qué y contra quién discutía en realidad.

La muchacha levantó la mirada y se centró en los ojos azules del dueño de la voz.

Asintió, sonrojada y tímida.

—¿Qué esperas para dárselo? —volvió a preguntar.

—Es… complicado.

—Es un regalo —Corrigió. Sora seguía encogida, con las mejillas coloreadas—. Estoy seguro que a Taichi le gustará.

Y se marchó definitivamente.

La muchacha tenía siempre debates con la Otra, esa mujer con gafas de media luna y tintes de superioridad que habitaba dentro de su cabeza y le hacía inhibirse tanto. La Otra había estado diciéndole que probablemente Taichi terminaría alejándose, porque capaz nunca la miró con otros ojos.

Y en eso Sora le daba la razón.

Escuchar a Yamato animándola a entregar el obsequio, que bien sabia iba con otras intenciones, le daba un mínimo valor, por algo se debía comenzar.

El destino tenía otros planes, (y con destino entiéndase por Yamato Ishida) porque cuando iba a guardar el presente nuevamente dentro del bolso, Taichi hizo acto de presencia:

—¡Aquí estás! Yamato dijo que me andabas buscando —dijo con usual naturalidad y sin tener idea de lo que pasaba—. ¿Sucede algo?

La Otra le dijo a Sora que mintiera. Sora no pudo mover ni un dedo del pie.

—¿Sora? —Enarcó una ceja. Ella estática. Él ignorante—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí —dijo sin más—. No pasa nada.

La Otra[2] sonrió.

—¿Segura? — Taichi rascó su nuca. La amiga asintió—. Bueno, los demás están esperando. Creo que Mimi le urge marcharse rápido. Odia ir a los baños públicos.

Hizo una mueca divertida, blanqueando sus ojos y moviendo las cejas, con ello decía que Tachikawa no tenía arreglo. Sora sonrió por puro compromiso, porque por dentro debatía con la Otra para ver si daba el siguiente paso o no.

Taichi ya le daba la espalda.

—¡Espera! —gritó, más urgida de lo que pretendía parecer.

El amigo se giró en cuanto la escuchó.

—Quería darte algo. Es una tontería. No pasa nada si no te gusta.

Acercó el cuerpo hasta su amiga que tenía los brazos estirados, y la cara hundida dentro de ellos. Mostraba el presente.

—¿Para mí? —lo cogió.

Deslizó la cinta con un cuidado que figurativamente hizo que Sora se comiera las uñas de las manos. Taichi alternaba la vista de Sora al regalo con una sonrisilla vaga, típica de él.

—¿El emblema del amor? —soltó.

—La réplica. No es el original —Se llevó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, pretendía parecer casual a pesar de los notables balbuceos—.Ya sabes, con eso de que perdimos los nuestros con Apocalymon… Es el que nos regaló la madre de Mimi-chan en el aniversario para el viaje al _digimundo_ ¡Si no te gusta puedes devolverlo, eh! Yo…

Taichi no atinaba a coger la indirecta. Le gustó el obsequio, pero supuso que era un regalo más de Sora. Ella siempre de detallista. Jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que cuando Sora regaló el emblema del amor, lo hacía simbólicamente, una muestra de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—¿Por qué me lo das a mí?

—Porque no necesito tener mi emblema. Ni en replica.

—Es cierto, estás hecha de amor —dijo medio en broma y medio en serio.

—¿No te gusta? —inquirió, no quería saber si la respuesta era un _no._

Taichi sonrió.

—Claro que me gusta, tonta.

Le rodeó con su abrazó el cuello y hombros, ella más pequeña que él, calzaban como piezas de puzle.

—Gracias —Enfatizó, e hizo alusión a aquel amanecer luego de que Sora despertara el poder de su emblema—, supongo que ahora por fin _tengo un poco de amor de Sora_.

Lo que causó más sonrojos, no sabía que podía sonrojarse más, pero lo hizo.

—Eres un estúpido, Tai.

(***)

Era increíble cómo llegó a aquella situación llena de inercia. No conciliaba el sueño, por más tés que Jou le preparase para el insomnio, no lo lograba atrapar. Había estado deambulando por los pasillos de la casa que tomaron como suya, en los jardines con flores marchitas, y arbustos mojados a causa de la lluvia, meditaba, intentaba hallarse sin éxito. Tuvo que marcharse, las sombras del jardín perturbaban sus pensamientos, daban sensaciones desagradables, como si un espectro estuviese observando. Mucho tenía ya en contra de ellas. El nuevo rumbo que fijó lo llevó a la sala principal. Allí estaba la chimenea encendida. La madera crepitando y la llama danzante le transmitían más calor.

Cogió una cobija y se sentó en el suelo frente al fuego. Cubrió todo su cuerpo con la cobija de lana que picaba y miró como el fuego consumía la leña. Apretó fuerte el puño.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió Agumon—. Vamos a dormir, Tai.

No hizo caso. El fuego lo hipnotizaba.

—¿Crees que corran con la misma suerte de los Pyocomon?

—Tailmon y Piyomon están con ellas. No dejará que nada malo les suceda.

Agumon tomó asiento al lado de Taichi, hacía frío, así que el humano movió su brazo para que el digimon entrara debajo de él y así cobijarlo. La verdad que la piel de Agumon le brindaba mucho más calor que la tela sobre su piel. Ya no se sentía solo.

—¿Se habrá llevado a Hikari también?

—No lo sé, Taichi.

Los silencios adornaron a la habitación.

—No quiero perderlas, Agumon.

Sintió el cuerpo de su humano tiritar. Al levantar la cara Agumon, Taichi estaba con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas y miraba el fuego, se hacía el valiente. Agumon imitó al compañero. Las llamas del fuego seguían con su singular baile bajo la música del incesante crepitar de la leña. Detrás de los cuerpos, una sombra con sus siluetas se estiraban hasta la pared.

Agumon calló, hasta que creyó oportuno volver a hablar.

—No será así, Taichi.

—¿De qué hablas? —Tuvo que mirarle a los ojos.

—No prometo traerlas de vuelta, pero sí dar mi vida en el intento. No quiero que seas infeliz, Tai.

—¿Crees que lo que dices me hace feliz? —Apretó el abrazo que compartían—. ¿Perderte? Tú y yo somos uno solo, Agumon, si te pierdo… estaría incompleto.

—¿Pero si de eso depende la vida de Hikari y Sora-chan?

—Ya buscaremos una solución. Las chicas y Takeru regresaran a casa sanos y salvo.

Yagami abrió el puño, dentro de él, el emblema del amor que Sora le regaló brillaba ante el fuego vivo de la chimenea.

[*]

—Yamato —llamó Mimi en susurros—. Yamato.

El joven que dormía se levantó de un sopetón. Alerta, y confundido.

—¿Qué sucede? —Respondió— ¿Takeru está bien?

—Tengo miedo.

Mimi había estado durmiendo paralelo a esa habitación donde descansaba Yamato. Cuando dormía pudo sentir la presencia de Sora como aquella vez la sintió en el castillo Gekomon, la presencia un poco diferente a la que enantes vivió, y esta vez no estaba sola, al lado de ella había alguien que hizo sentir a la más joven un miedo indescriptible. Olía a caucho quemado y Sora reía en medio de tinieblas.

Cuando abrió los ojos se sintió presa de su miedo. El corazón le latía muy fuerte y su frente se había perlado en sudor. Estaba solo bajo la compañía de su digimon que seguía en sueños. Eso no fue todo lo que la llevó a la habitación de Ishida. También sintió frío. Miró la ventana que hubo cerrado antes de dormir, estaba abierta, y el aire que entraba moviendo la cortina era el causante de su tiritar.

Se puso de pie y contempló la bruma de la noche tardía, gotas de agua fría caían en el suelo, sus pies descalzos sintieron la humedad de la superficie. Se abrazó y calentó los brazos con las manos. Toda la piel erizada, ya no segura si por la lluvia helada que seguía entrando o por la neblina con tonos de soledad y sustos. Apurada se dispuso a cerrar la ventana. A lo lejos, en la planta baja cerca de los arbustos, una silueta estaba de pie. Mimi se sintió desnuda. Aunque pensó que se trataba de Taichi en un principio, descartó la idea cuando agudizó sunvisión. Estaba muy oscuro, pero con seguridad podía decir que no era un hombre quien la acosaba.

Azotó el cristal contra el marco y corrió a buscar a Palmon. Cuando el digimon despertó le pidió salir de inmediato de la recamara e ir a buscar a uno de los chicos, fue allí cuando llegó a la habitación de Yamato.

Con Gabumon fueron a ver lo que a Mimi causaba temor. En efecto, en cuanto divisaron la zona no había nadie.

—Seguro seguías dormida, Mimi. Regresamos a la habitación.

—No quiero quedarme sola, Yamato. Sé lo que vi. Pudo irse, pero ¿si regresa?

Tachikawa le imploró que no la dejara sola y que le diera la oportunidad de dormir con él. Yamato no teniendo opción aceptó y regresaron a su recamara.

El muchacho lanzó al suelo una acolchada frazada, Mimi y Palmon dormirían en la cama, él y Gabumon en el suelo.

Entonces, mientras hacían los preparativos para dormir, vieron pies pasar por el espacio que quedaba entre el suelo y la puerta.

—Iré a averiguar —dijo Yamato—. Tú quédate aquí con Palmon. Gabumon.

—Estoy detrás de ti, Yamato.

Con la guardia arriba se acercaron hasta la puerta, sintieron unos susurros y cuando escuchó un tropezón y que alguien cayó al suelo. Aprovecharon la oportunidad de salir.

—¡Gabumon _digievoluciona!_

—Gabumon _digivolve_s a… —se detuvo en cuanto reconoció a Koushirou y a Jou en el suelo—. Pero si son Tentomon y los demás.

—¿Qué haces en el suelo, Jou? —quiso saber Yamato.

—Escuchamos un ruido que provenía desde afuera —respondió Gomamon.

—E Izzy vio a alguien, estaba espiándonos —añadió Tentomon.

Jou se puso de pie.

—Quisimos averiguar antes de alertar a los demás, pero en el camino Tentomon y yo nos encontramos con Jou y a Gomamon. Fue cuando supimos que algo no estaba bien.

—Buscamos a Mimi pero no estaba en su habitación.

—Está conmigo, Jou —le respondió Yamato. Los demás arquearon una ceja. Yamato explicó por qué Mimi dormía con él—. Ella creyó ver a Sora.

La puerta se abrió:

—¿Superior Jou, Izzy? —Mimi acaba de salir de la habitación—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Lo que viste probablemente sea verdad, Mimi —Gabumon caminó en dirección a las escaleras—. Hay que averiguar si Piyomon está cerca.

Jou les detuvo, sin un plan y sin saber si realmente que se trataba de la amiga no era pertinente salir.

Comenzó una discusión en donde no se decidían si salir y aprovechar la oportunidad o quedarse y explorar opciones para armar un plan B por si no resultaba.

Mientras tanto el tiempo corría. Y la sombra no perdía su tiempo:

—Les facilitaría el trabajo —Los muchachos giraron hacia la voz—. Seré yo la que me presente ante ustedes.

—¡Sora! —dijeron al unísono.

—Sora —Mimi soltó con alegría— ¡Sora, Sora!

Hizo el ademan de salir corriendo para abrazarla, emocionada porque estaba bien, cuando Yamato le tomó por el codo deteniendo la acción. Ella giró a gritarle que qué le sucedía y se sorprendió de verle con el cejo enarcado y serio. Cuando regresó la mirada a Sora notó la mueca burlona que salía de sus labios.

Esa no era su amiga.

* * *

**Notas de autor.**

Ok, ya se viene la pelea. Jo, jo. Me siento a gusto con este capítulo. Y debo decir que estoy aquí tan rápido porque escuchando dos canciones me inspiré: _Ordinary love, de U2 _y _Demons, de imagines dragon. _

En el siguiente capítulo sabrán quién es la voz que habla con Sora, que fue de Piyomon, donde está Hikari, y otras cosillas**.**

**Aclaraciones:**

[1]En el original Jou es el portador de la fe.

[2]La Otra es una referencia de la misma Sora, pero siendo esta su lado negativo o el muy razonable.


	5. Titiriteros del mal

.

.

Titiriteros del mal.

.

.

Cada cabeza es un mundo, cada mundo tiene una historia.

No todas pueden ser contadas y las que sí, son solo la versión de una parte (¿No dicen que la historia es escrita por los héroes?) o han sido tergiversadas con el pasar del tiempo para fines convenientes.

En el planeta Tierra se han librado arduas batallas en nombre de naciones, ideologías, y a causa de diversas creencias. Muchos son los caídos en las guerras, pocos nombres son los conocidos. En Hiroshima, a causa de la gran bomba atómica y de los residuos radiactivos, murieron un número considerable de civiles. Todavía pueden verse las siluetas de personas que se desintegraron en cuestión de segundos en el momento del bombardeo, una de las más conocidas, la del hombre sentado el frente del Banco, probablemente esperando que lo abrieran. El hombre tampoco tiene un nombre, solo es una silueta y parte de las cifras de personas caídas aquél día. La historia que cuenta es una probabilidad, y no es verdad a ciencia cierta, porque pudo ser un hombre sentado en la acera, que esperaba a que el Banco abriera, o también pudo ser un vagabundo o un anciano cansado que esperaba un segundo antes de continuar su camino. A pesar de las alternativas, su historia se resume en un par de líneas y no es precisa, como la de muchos otros.

Las historias arrastran consigo el peso de las victorias, pero también la de las derrotas. Trae consigo a los vencedores honrados y a los perdedores con deseos de venganza. Trae felicidades, alegrías, triunfos, anécdotas, pero también está vinculada con el odio, la tristeza de una perdida, las lágrimas de sufrimiento, el dolor crónico, heridas que jamás se cierran.

Y en un lugar no muy lejano, alguien aprende a canalizar ese odio. Es su fuente de energía, es su pan de cada día, es el hijo de la venganza y deseos oscuros.

.

(***)

.

En cuanto atravesaron la puerta de Hiroshima al Digimundo, sintieron que regresaban a la aventura. Cabalgarían en una nueva travesía, pero lo más importante, volverían a encontrarse con sus Digimon. La emoción no cupo en sus cuerpos cuando vieron, a los lejos del valle, correr a todos sus camaradas en una manada cargada de abrazos y recibimientos. Estaban emocionados por el reencuentro. Las risas eran contagiosas y el que menos reía lo hacía en ese momento.

También los recibieron con cordialidades y entusiasmo otros aliados del pasado como Centarumon, Elecmon, Ogremon y muchos otros más.

Los guiaron a una cabaña. Un gran banquete los esperaba.

Los Pyocomon de todos los tamaños llenaron la mesa especial para los humanos de delicias que les hacían a todos la boca agua. Agumon babeaba como cascada, y Taichi tuvo que limpiar un poco de la saliva que salía de su boca.

Todos juntaron sus manos y dieron las gracias por la comida. En seguida, se escuchó como los ohashis[1] golpeaban los platos hechos con madera que especialmente esculpieron para la llegada de los digielegidos.

Les parecía delicioso todo el banquete. No dejaban de hacer sonidos con la boca[2], de expresar cuan jugosa estaba la carne, y lo sabroso del arroz.

—Por lo visto nos estaban esperando —Koushirou llevó un bocado hasta su boca.

Tentomon le respondió:

—Piyomon les dijo que ustedes comían otro tipo de comidas, e insistieron en hacerlas para agradecer que salvaran su aldea cuando Meramon estuvo con el engrane negro incrustado.

—No se hubiesen tomado tantas molestias.

—No es molestias, Koushirou. Siguen agradecidas con ustedes y por salvar el resto del Digimundo. Es lo menos que pueden hacer por ustedes.

—Lo que me preocupa es que no vinimos aquí para celebrar nada —Koushirou adquirió un semblante más serio. Tomó con un dedo su barbilla—. ¿Cuándo nos dirán qué sucede?

—Gennai nos pidió que no dijéramos nada. Que disfrutaran de la cena y que ya mañana comenzábamos con la búsqueda del Digimon que está causando molestias.

El muchacho no le gustó que lo dejaran con la duda. No dijo nada más, aunque pensaba en muchas posibilidades. Desde que llegaron a la Isla File, intuyó que algo no iba bien. Normalmente su intrusión estaba compuesta por la recolección de información que observaba a su alrededor, esta vez no fue lo contrario. Había notado que el digimundo no tenía la misma vives que le caracterizó en un pasado. Se sentía como los días grises donde las nubes están cargadas, oscuras, esperando a reventar pero no lo hacen enseguida. Lúgubre, demasiado tranquilo que de costumbre.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Mimi lo tomó por los brazos y le invitó a dar vueltas por todo el salón. Según ella, estaban danzando al ritmo de la música que no supo Koushirou cuándo comenzó. El de ojos oscuros estaba sonrojado, pero no pudo hacer nada para evitar dar vueltas como un trompo a causa de Mimi que se le notaba despreocupada y feliz de la vida.

Festejaron toda la noche, porque sabían que ya luego no tendrían la oportunidad de pasarla tan bien. Incluso a Taichi se le notaba pensativo en algunos momentos, era el entusiasmo de los Pyocomon y de Mimi lo que lo sacaba de sus cavilaciones; aplaudía el baile de la chica y la música alegre causada por flautas y tambores, incluso también él fue arrastrado a dar saltos tontos de aquí y de allá que pretendían seguir un ritmo alegre.

Ya por la noche se les dividió en dos grupos. Las chicas tenían un dormitorio y los chicos otro. Cada humano acompañado de su digimon. Se encontraban con sentimientos mezclados; nerviosos porque aún no conocían el motivo del nuevo llamado, y felices porque al lado suyo estaba aquel ser que podía ser considerado como un complemento del otro, como almas gemelas.

Volvían a estar juntos después de tanto tiempo. Se regocijaban de gozo absoluto.

Taichi sonrió al ver a Agumon dormido, lo arropó y luego cerró los ojos, esperaba que las circunstancias no les alcanzaran para traerles problemas.

[*]

Al día siguiente Gennai les explicó lo que ocurría. Les hubo dicho que los _digivice _de Daisuke y los demás habían sido bloqueados, el sistema no los reconocí al tener los mismos códigos de los _digielegidos_ de 1.999. Al ser herederos de una o varias características de los originales (tales como el valor y la amistad) o, en el caso de Ken, al alterar súbitamente la naturaleza de su _digivice_, estos fueron tomados por el digimundo como virus que debían ser bloqueados de inmediato para que el equilibrio en aquél mundo no se viese alterado.

—¿Por qué Hikari y yo estamos aquí? Tenemos los mismos D3 que Daisuke y los demás.

Koushirou interrumpió a Gennai antes de que este contestara:

—Pero la data de sus emblemas no fueron, por así decirlo, duplicados. Eso es lo que explica que estén los dos aquí, y por ello no recibieron el llamado del Digimundo. Tiene sentido[3]

—Koushirou está en lo correcto —dijo Gennai—. En estos momentos mis clones andan buscando una solución. Si logramos dar con el problema, Daisuke y los demás no tardaran en estar aquí para ayudar.

—¿Pero qué es lo que nos ataca? —inquirió Taichi.

Yamato, quien hasta ese momento estuvo sentado, se puso de pie y pegó la espalda a una de las paredes dentro de las ruinas del laberinto de Centarumon:

—En realidad, deben decir de una vez, ¿qué es lo que sucede? Tantas palabras y aún no llegamos al por qué de todo.

Gennai procedió a explicar.

Tomó un control remoto y apretó varios botones. Delante de él se encendió una luz que proyectó una imagen detrás del cuerpo del hombre. Dos grandes esferas se vieron una al lado de la otra. La primera, conformada por el Océano Net y varias facciones de tierra y bosques, muy colorido, se trataba del _Digimundo_; la segunda, era parecida a la primera, pero le faltaban trozos en varias partes como si fuera un juego a punto de acabar de_ jenga, _también estaba oscuro en algunas zonas.

—Se está muriendo —dijo Gabumon.

—Se han visto en varias regiones una sombra, luego de vérsele la primera vez, todo comienza a pudrirse.

—¿A qué te refieres, Piyomon? —preguntó Sora.

Gennai fue quién respondió:

—Se le conoce como _The Shadow_, porque nadie lo ha visto, pero es un hecho que en donde aparece la sombra comienzan a haber desapariciones, luego todo sucumbe ante el caos. La data del digimundo está siendo eliminada y me temo que si no hallamos al responsable nuestro mundo como tal dejará de existir.

Taichi se puso de pie en un sobresalto:

—¡No lo permitiré! —dijo decidido—. Este es el hogar de Agumon y los demás. No permitiré que desaparezca. Hallaremos a esa _maldita_ sombra y le haremos pagar por lo que hace.

—Hay una cosa más —intervino Tentomon—. Cuando los digimon desaparecen, luego de un tiempo se les vuelve a ver. Aparentemente están bien, sin un rasguño en su piel, pero no son los mismos. Se les nota iracundos, con ojos rojos e irracionales.

—¿Se convierten en salvajes? —Los ojos de Mimi se abrieron con asombro.

—Como los animales de su mundo —agregó Gomamon—. Digimon que son pacíficos y son secuestrados aparecen luego y hacen un lío. Destruyen todo como salvajes.

—¿Es decir que son ellos quienes siembran el caos? —Jou acomodó sus gafas.

Gennai asintió.

Les dijo donde habían visto a _The Shadow_ por última vez, cómo usualmente operaba, cuales habían sido las aldeas que ya no existían y quienes fueron los digimon que se volvieron malos. También les dio un mapa y algunos programas para que Kou usara en su laptop. Pidió que no se confiaran, ya que desconocían qué era lo que atacaba.

—Podría tratarse de un virus como Diaboromon, de alguna otra especie o de un Digimon muy poderoso.

—No te preocupes, Gennai —Takeru fue el último en salir de la sala—. Daremos lo mejor de nosotros y hallaremos al rufián.

.

.

(***)

Cuando abrió los ojos estaba en un lugar que ya conocía. Un lugar nebuloso en el que los rayos del sol estaban extintos. Respiraba lento, el aire pesado no le permitía aspirar la cantidad que sus pulmones requerían. Un aura fría, sin alma, tan espeso como el petróleo le causó escalofríos, de esos que dan de golpe en el todo el cuerpo, y que el cerebro no logra saber el porqué de la alerta. Dio un paso. El pie se le hundió en la arena casi fangosa; muy cerca de ella, un mar, se escuchaba triste, soltaba lamentos de soledad, pero ella no se dejaba engañar. Hikari lo conocía, eran viejos amigos que se volvían a encontrar y su aparente tristeza no era más que la máscara iracunda de un mundo que solo busca el mal para los otros ya existentes.

El Mar oscuro la volvía a buscar, y ella una vez más acudía a su llamado.

En la lejanía reconoció al cuerpo acurrucado cerca de la caverna. Piyomon estaba un lado de ella. Hikari corrió, porque aunque decidió acudir al llamado de las _tinieblas,_ no estaba allí para sucumbir ante ella. Su propósito era regresar a Takenouchi al mundo donde pertenecía. Necesitaba recordarle que su luz, era la luz de todos, y que mientras ella estuviera viva no dejaría que se apagase.

—¡Sora! —gritó.

Piyomon le miró.

—Está sucediendo otra vez —Hikari llegó a su lado—. Vuelve a dudar de sí misma como aquella vez cuando Taichi nos envió a buscar a Yamato.

La muchacha puso una mano sobre la cabeza de la angustiada digimon rosa.

—No te preocupes, la traeremos de vuelta —dijo con decisión.

Piyomon asintió, esperanzada.

Hikari se acercó hasta Sora que mantenía su cabeza hundida dentro de sus rodillas, y los brazos abrazaban sus piernas. Decía cosas que no podían ser escuchadas del todo por las otras.

—Sora, estoy aquí. No dejaré que nada te pase. ¿Me escuchas? Vine a ayudarte.

Takenouchi respondió:

—No necesito ayuda. El mundo necesita de mí. La oscuridad está adueñándose de todo. Necesitamos que eso pare. Todo debe acabar.

Hikari pensó que sería más difícil de lo que hubo imaginado. Pero no se daría por vencida. Su propósito era este: salvar al amor.

Dentro del mismo Mar oscuro, pero dentro de la mente de Sora, la muchacha seguía oliendo el azufre, seguía estando sola, con la oscuridad cegándola y la quietud ensordecedora atormentando sus tímpanos.

—¿Q_uieres conocer lo que es más fuerte que el amor? Pobre Sora Takenouchi, eres tan débil como tu misma esencia._

—No, no lo soy. Soy fuerte porque siempre tengo a mis amigos de mi lado. Soy fuerte porque siempre buscaré la manera de defenderlos.

—_¿Qué sabes tú de eso? Puedes repetirte lo mismo una y otra vez, no dejará de ser una mentira. _

_»¿Descubriste el amor al conocer cómo tu madre se sentía respecto a ti? Que miserable forma de decir que tuviste una niñez sufrida._

—¡Basta de meterte en mi cabeza! ¡Deja de torturarme!

—_Idiota humana. ¿Qué sabes tú de sufrimientos? Si viviste una vida llena de lujos, con dos padres que te querían a su manera. ¿Qué sabes tú de dolor? Si nunca te faltó nada, si tus amigos siempre estuvieron contigo. _

_»¿Crees conocer lo que es sufrir porque te prestaron más atención de la que debían? ¿Por qué te cuidaban? No conoces el verdadero amor, no sabes lo que es el dolor, no eres digna de su esencia, humana insignificante._

_»¿Sabes lo que es más fuerte que el amor? El odio. El odio hace que el propio ser humano acabe con los de su misma especie, solo basta que alguien sea diferente y ya todo se convierte en destrucción. ¿Crees que porque tuviste una madre que no comprendiste a tiempo viviste días grises? —La voz rió con sorna—. _Yo-soy-gris_, porque conozco el dolor. _

_»_Yo_ nací del odio de una hija al padre abusivo, de la mujer golpeada, del hijo homosexual que echaron de casa; soy la encarnación del odio entre razas, de guerras por culpa del color de piel y ambiciones._

_»La envidia, el desespero, la avaricia, los malos anhelos, la ira… _¡Yo!_ represento a la maldad. Soy el hijo del odio. _¡Yo!_ soy destrucción. _Yo_ conozco el dolor y el deseo de venganza, porque _¡Yo!_ Fui engendrado por el deseo oscuro de la humanidad. _

Sora se tambaleó. El olor se volvía más fuerte y los tímpanos le chillaban en un constante pitido. Su cerebro alucinaba y ponía delante de ellas figuras con rostros que no creía haber visto jamás. Intentaba buscar un poco de luz, pero por más que enfocaba sus ojos solo veía negro.

Vomitó, ya no pudiendo resistir el fétido aroma. Mareada por los sentidos que se volvían autodestructivos en su intento por no recobrar las sensaciones que estaba acostumbrado a recibir.

Sus rodillas ardieron al ser raspada por la superficie ruda. Con sus manos se sostuvo en cuatro patas, como un animal. El agua muy cerca de su nariz se volvía más densa.

Colapsaba poco a poco. Perdía condiciones. La mente estaba en su contra y la voz no dejaba de decirle lo insignificante que eran sus problemas. Lo idiota que había sido, y que era al pretender que su vida era un caos cuando el mundo humano no dejaba de matar al prójimo buscando la _paz_.

Irónico.

—_No dejaré de existir, Humana, porque ustedes jamás dejaran de sentir odio. Se inventaran guerras y buscaran culpables que serán odiados. Seguirán tirándose los unos a los otros hasta que el ultimo de ustedes deje de existir. _

—¿Quieres venganza?

—_No._

—¿Qué quieres, entonces?

—_Que pongas fin al dolor._

_._

_._

Hikari intentó por todos los medios regresar a Sora, pero ella seguía allí encogida, sin hacer nada, balbuceando palabras dichas por alguien que pretendía controlarla. Quiso deshacer el agarre de sus manos, incluso haló con fuerza, pero ella estaba tan pesada como plomo. Desistió ante la idea de usar la fuerza. Entonces pensó que si hacía brillar su _digivice_…

—No funcionará.

—¿Por qué no, Piyomon?

Piyomon abrió el pico para decir palabra, pero fue azotada contra el suelo sin previo aviso.

—¿Pero qué está pasando? —Soltó con sorpresa Hikari.

Miró hacía el cielo, donde ahora estaba volando el ave rosa.

—¡Tú fuiste quien nos atacó en la Ciudad de todo el mundo!

Piyomon no estaba sola. La digimon colgaba de la mano de un ser oscuro. Tenía ojos en los hombros, piernas y tres más, muy rojos, adornando su cara. Su cabellera amarilla, con el pelo largo y una armadura que irradiaba el mal de las tinieblas. Su figura era humanoide.

—No podrán interferir en el mis planes —le respondió el digimon—. He venido a matarlas a las dos.

Hikari corrió vio aproximarse al digimon hasta ella. Corrió toda la línea de la playa hasta llegar a una caverna sin luz. El pecho le subía y bajaba desmesuradamente. No tenía control de él ni de su cuerpo que se sacudía como pandereta.

—Hermano —llamó en un hilo de voz—, Takeru.

Caería al borde de las lágrimas. Estaba sola y no hallaba manera de revertir los planes del Mar oscuro. Cerró con fuerzas los ojos, los pasos sobre la arena anunciaban la llegada de quien quería aniquilarle.

—_¡Despierta! _—escuchó.

Abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de que Tailmon estaba allí, a unos siete metros de distancia, encerrado en una jaula dorada como la de aves.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Tailmon?

—Esto no es real, Hikari. Nuestras almas están aquí, pero nuestros cuerpos buscan acabar con nuestros amigos.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Alguien descubrió la manera de sacar el lado oscuro de nuestros emblemas y de controlar el cuerpo que lo porta.

Fuera de la caverna se escuchó cómo las rocas sucumbían ante una implosión estrepitosa. La muchacha se echó al suelo, tapando sus oídos con ambas manos. Tailmon se tambaleó dentro de la jaula, buscaba ser libre y ayudar a su _digielegida_.

_(***)_

Sora hizo arder todo el segundo piso de la mansión. Piyomon había alcanzado una _digievolución _diferente. Tenía la forma de una bestia cuadrúpeda, con grandes alas que se desplegaban para volar, un pico de águila puntiagudo y recubierto por un casco cubierto con tres cuernos, mitad león mitad águila, con cola de serpiente y llamaradas negras que cubrían todo su cuerpo, cada pata arrastraba cadenas pesadas que sonaban y las garras de sus patas delanteras eran tan afiladas como la hoja de una espada. Una versión escalofriante de un Grifo.

Gabumon, Tentomon y Gomamon evolucionaron a su etapa Mega campeón.

—¡No las ataquen! —gritó Mimi—. Siguen siendo Sora y Piyomon.

—Opino lo mismo, no hay que atacarlas —Koushirou miró a Mimi, luego a sora con cara de circunstancias—, pero…

Antes de llegar a un acuerdo, la versión Mega de Piyomon estaba atacando de nuevo. Corrió por el aire y luego envistió los cuerpos de Wergarurumon y los demás, que cayeron abatidos en el suelo.

Se encontraban en una encrucijada, porque si atacaban las lastimarían, sino lo hacían, serian ellos los que saldrían perjudicados.

—Maldición —masculló Yamato—. ¡Huyamos de aquí!

Las llamas alcanzaban un nivel gigantesco, casi eran del tamaño de Kido. Ardían con furia y crepitaban la madera tan fuerte que se sentía en sus propias pieles.

Mimi, en un intento absurdo de valentía, se acercó a Sora y le pidió con toda el alma que dejara de ser así, porque ella no era del tipo de personas que atacaba a sus amigos sin ningún motivo, y aunque los tuviera, era de las que solucionaba todos los problemas con una actitud recta y pacífica.

Cuando pensó que Sora le haría caso, Brifmon lanzó un ataque de energía. Jou se lanzó contra la muchacha y evitó que fuera calcinada por la bola negra de fuego.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —dijo Mimi con los ojos repletos en gotas perladas de lágrimas.

—Porque el mundo necesita recomenzar. La humanidad no merece segundas oportunidades. Hay que volver a los inicios y evitar más sufrimientos.

**Notas de autor**_._

¿Se está entendiendo? Me temo que no y eso me causa dolor de cabeza xD

Como el fic está quedando más largo de lo planeado (y de lo pedido) me he propuesto actualizar lo más seguido posible y recompensarte, guapa. Estaba en exámenes, por eso la tardanza.

¿Cómo lo van viendo?

**Términos y otras cosas:**

**[1]** Ohashis: nombre que se les da a los palillos japoneses comunes.

**[2]** En Japón, está considerado que hacer ruidos al comer es de gratitud.

**[3]** No sé mucho de tecnologías, y todo me lo inventé a la marcha para explicar por qué los demás no están allí. Si Stan Lee pudo decir que los rayos gamas dan súper poder a un científico con un gran problema del control de la ira, ¿por qué yo no puedo alegar que los D3 están bloqueados?

**Aclaraciones:** hay errores, por mi descuido, en la trama:

Escribí en el primer capítulo «Garurumon», cuando antes había puesto que regresó a ser un «Gabumon».

En el primer capítulo, también, Lilimon regresó a ser un Tanemon, pero en el anterior coloqué: «Palmon». Sigue siendo Tanemon.

No coloqué qué fue de Patamon, pero deben asumir que está al lado de TK (Es que se me pasó).

Sé que hay otros que no recuerdo y que pretendo arreglar pronto.


	6. Ecos perdidos

Ecos perdidos.

Hikari sintió la tierra estremecerse.

Caía, perdió el equilibrio, vio el propio cuerpo chocar contra la arena pálida que rodeaba al _Mar Oscuro. _La visión de Takeru apareció. Él sonreía. Lo vio difuminarse, brillar y confundirse con los rayos de un sol que no existía en un mundo lleno de tinieblas. Gimió su nombre y cerró los ojos, todo su cuerpo sucumbía ante el dolor causado por el poder del Digimon enemigo.

Estaba segura de que serían sus últimos segundos de vida. Moriría en su intento de no ser más una víctima de la Oscuridad, y lo último que sus ojos verían sería la noble sonrisa de uno de sus mejores amigos. Nada mal, para ser su último pensamiento.

Se sintió ligera, cerró los párpados y permitió que su sonrisa emprendiera el corto camino a un nuevo mundo. En su mundo a oscuras el tiempo no existía, ni el dolor, ni los miedos. Estaba preparada para recibir el golpe final. Sin nadie que la protegiera, volvía a estar indefensa, por mucho a que se negara a no ser nunca más _la chica débil del grupo._

Los pasos se acercaban, el final también. De ser ese su destino, lo tomaría con valentía, sin lágrimas o sentimiento de mártir.

Pero Tailmon se reusaba a que ese fuese el final para las dos.

—_¡Está legando a ti!_

La explosión retumbó muy cerca, por poco logró impactarle a la Yagami.

—¡Takeru! —Abrió los ojos, en un nuevo suspiro. Intentó reincorporarse de inmediato, pero estaba desorientada.

—_Hikar-... Des-... erta. ¡Corre! _

El corazón se le disparó veloz, los latidos zumbaban en sus oídos, evitando la voz de Tailmon que advertía del peligro inminente. La sangre mermando por su frente se escurría caliente por toda la cara. La rodilla raspada quemándole, los brazos y piernas débiles, caía una y otra vez pese a sus esfuerzos inútiles de levantarse. Escuchaba a lo lejos gritos, sentía la tierra vibrar, olía el desesperanzador aroma del fuego consumiéndolo todo. Agitada, no hacía más que aspirar y exhalar angustiada. Ocurría muy despacio, como caminar debajo del agua arrastrando dos bloques de concreto.

—¡HIKARIII! —Tailmon gritó nuevamente en un acto desesperado—. ¡Corre! ¡Huye pronto! ¡No-te-des-por-vencida!

La aludida giró su cuerpo, arrastró sus manos y rodillas por la arena, habiendo podido escuchar a su camarada a tiempo para evitar el reciente ataque. Duskmon le había alcanzado y preparaba una vez más su técnica especial. ¿Cómo podría escapar? Estaba tan cerca, aunque pudiera correr...

—Pronto dejarás de sufrir —dijo Duskmon, deteniéndose en seco.

«¿Sufrir?» La sentencia de muerte le pareció a Hikari extraña. De no ser por él, no estarían sufriendo sus amigos ni ella, sin embargo había algo más, lo sintió apenas llegó al mundo de las tinieblas, le asfixiaba y quemaba en el pecho. Lo aludió en un principio a las energías negativas del Mar oscuro, conforme el tiempo pasaba y Duskmon se acercaba el sentimiento de opresión se afincaba mucho más. ¿A ese sufrimiento se refería Duskmon?

La distancia era la suficiente para destruirla de un solo golpe y sin margen de errores. También era la suficiente para permitir que la chica comprendiese que tenía razón.

—¿Por qué lo haces? —Se convenció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos de que las razones de Duskmon podrían estar sujetas a su propio sufrimiento, de ser así, podría intentar disuadirlo—. ¿Por qué nos atacas?

Duskmon no reaccionó.

Tailmon le pedía que escapara y Hikari le hacía caso omiso, volviéndole a hablar al Digimon. Avanzó nuevamente, Hikari se arrastraba hacia atrás por el suelo, podía sentir la energía negativa emanar de Duskmon. Su cuerpo dio contra la pared rocosa, ya no habían más salida, o enfrentaba la _espada _o la sentía clavarse contra su pecho y la pared.

—Pronto... —La luz de energía se concentraba en la palma de la mano, la misma que apuntaba a la muchacha.

—¡Hikari! —Tailmon se tambaleaba dentro de la jaula. Lloraba de la desesperación—. Maldita sea, no puedo hacer nada. Hikari podría-... —La voz de su humana le hizo salir de sus lamentaciones.

Ella estaba de pie, caminando hacia el digimon negro de ojos rojos. Tailmon pidió por lo que más quisiera que corriera, su instinto le decía que algo malo ocurriría, Hikari no la escuchaba.

—Puedo ayudarte —Yagami se detuvo a unos pasos cerca de él—. No eres un digimon malvado, estás sufriendo. Estás siendo controlado. Las sombras en la oscuridad-...

—Pronto...

—¿Pronto? ¿Qué sucederá pronto?

—...Todo acabará.

La energía concentrada en su puño salió disparada. Iluminó toda la cueva, llenándola de una luz cegadora. La jaula que contenía a Tailmon salió disparada y el impacto la partió por la mitad, liberando a la felina que no lograba salir del estado de estupefacción.

—Hikari ha... —No quería abrir los ojos.

(***)

Permaneció sentado frente a la chimenea, con Agumon acurrucado al lado suyo, este ya dormía para cuando Taichi advirtió el peligro proveniente del segundo piso. Se puso de pie, dejando al digimon acobijado. Esperaba que no fueran malas noticias. El pensamiento esperanzador fue eclipsado por el temor al olfatear en el aire humo. Siguió caminando pese a saber que las cosas se ponían serias, ya no era solo una corazonada, escuchaba voces, las de sus amigos, y con cada paso que daba, la temperatura y el sudor de su cuerpo aumentaban confirmando lo peor.

—Muchachos —susurró al ver las escaleras rechinar por las llamas que se propagaban.

De un momento a otro cada rincón de la casa fue estremecido, el segundo piso se desbarataba, alguien había sido derribado y caía al frente suyo.

—Weregarurumon —susurró, algo conmocionado. El Digimon apenas se percató de su presencia, y Yamato gritaba su nombre, preocupado.

La batalla había comenzado.

—Taichi —La voz de Patamon llegó desde atrás—. El enemigo nos está atacando.

«El enemigo.» Pensó. De la frente caían gotas de sudor. ¿Al fin conocerían el rostro del enemigo? Su primer impulso fue subir las escaleras envueltas por la llamas, pero recordó que Agumon seguía en la otra ala de la casa, no tenía cómo ayudar a los demás.

—Takeru sigue inconsciente, Taichi. No puedo llevarlo a un lugar seguro. El fuego le rodea. Necesito ayuda.

Yagami apretó los puños, sopesaba las posibilidades que tenía en frente. Por un lado estaba solo y no podría ayudar a menos que regresara a la habitación en donde aguardaba Agumon y le despertara, pero Takeru estaba en el lado contrario a la sala con chimenea, y si iba tras Agumon, no podría asegurar que las llamas no alcanzaran a Takeru. Si gritaba para que su compañero acudiera a él, terminaría dando su ubicación al enemigo, convirtiéndose en una carga para el resto de su grupo. Pero necesitaba encontrar a Hikari y a Sora, saber la identidad de quien atacaba era dar el primer paso para encontrarlas.

—Despierta a Agumon —Lideró sin vacilar más—. Iré a rescatar a Takeru, lo llevaré al jardín.

Patamon asintió, corriendo tanto como sus cortas patas le permitían correr.

Llegó donde Agumon que ya estaba despierto por los ruidos, la casa se desbarataba, no tardaría mucho en colapsar. Le pidió que le siguiera, pero salir hacia el jardín no iba a ser tan fácil. Las llamas seguían propagándose y volviéndose más violentas. La madera crujía tanto que parecía gritar de dolor. Las salidas estaban bloqueadas por los pilares que caían vencidos por el fuego y por la batalla que se libraba en la segunda planta.

—Por aquí, debemos encontrar a Taichi —dirigió Patamon. Era lo menos que podía hacer, mientras Takeru continuase inconsciente, no podría evolucionar.

Un fuerte estruendo sacudió los cimientos y todo se fue a bajo en un santiamén. Los dos Digimons lograron encontrar la salida, pero aquello no les consoló. No sabían qué había pasado con Taichi y T.K. La casa convertida en ruinas. El polvo se alzó formando una cortina densa que impedía mirar más allá de ella.

.

.

.

No muy lejos, Weregarurumon logró evolucionar a MetalGarurumon, salía de la nube de humo recién formada con Yamato montando su lomo y Mimi que se abrazaba con fuerza al vientre de Ishida. Este se encontraba muy preocupado, miraba las ruinas de la casa que por segunda vez era destruida al prestarles refugio. La casa siendo lo de menos, lo que realmente preocupaba a Yamato era que quien les atacó no podía ser considerado el enemigo. Sora no podía ser la villana. No. Los dientes le crujieron cuando repasó los últimos minutos. La mirada sombría de Takenouchi, la mórbida sonrisa, la falta de arrepentimiento cuando les atacó sin vacilar. En su corazón sabía que no estaba siendo ella, pero... Acabaría con quien le llenó el corazón de maldad. «_No podía perdonarle»_. De pronto, la frase sumamente familiar hizo eco en su cabeza. Sintió frío en todo el cuerpo. ¿Cómo pudo pasarlo por alto?

Mimi también se mostraba desconcertada por lo que estaban viviendo. Alguien había suplantado a Sora. Alguien había poseído a Sora. Alguien tomaba la imagen de Sora. No lo sabía con certeza, pero lo que sí sabía era que ella no les atacaría en situaciones normales. No se trataba de ella, aunque fuese la verdadera Sora. De las ruinas salió Zudomon con Koushirou y Jou a salvo, Lilimon y Megakabuterimon les siguieron después. Pero el cuerpo de Yamato seguía tenso, podía jurar que temblaba, y la cercanía de sus cuerpos le permitió escuchar cuan rápido latía su corazón. Levantó la mirada para cerciorarse de que no estuviera herido, cuando le miró a los ojos, notó que tenía las pupilas expandidas, podía masticar el miedo que salía de su mirada.

No tenía que ser una genio para saber que miraba las ruinas, temiendo por la vida de su hermano menor.

—Takeru y Taichi —Buscó con la mirada. No lograba mirar más allá de lo que el polvo y humo le permitía mirar—. ¡¿En donde están Takeru y Taichi?!

—Puedo ver a Agumon y a Patamon —Megakabuterimon dijo—. Están en el jardín, pero no veo a los demás.

—Maldición —masculló Yamato, la angustia nublaba sus pensamientos—. ¡Takeru! —soltó en un grito, con intensiones de adentrarse a la nube negra de partículas.

(***)

Takeru escuchó que le llamaban.

No podía moverse, el cuerpo completamente entumecido, los párpados tan pesados que no parecían los suyos. Quieto podía escuchar los murmullos a su alrededor, los gritos de sus amigos volviéndose ecos, olisqueaba el fuego que lamía su piel perlada en sudor, pero no podía hacer más que eso. Sumido en un sueño profundo como si estuviera muriendo, no podía reaccionar, mucho menos diferenciar la realidad de la irrealidad.

«Ven por mí. Takeru, rescátame, por favor. No me dejes caer en las manos de la oscuridad». Las palabras incesantes de Hikari atormentándole desde que cayó en ese estado vegetal. Su deseo de rescatarle era real, mas no podía convertirlo en un hecho. Incapaz de poder al menos ubicarla... quería despertar, pero su cuerpo no le obedecía. ¿Hikari estaría en la habitación en donde se besaron? ¿Estaban en el mundo real? ¿Estaban vivos? ¿Qué hubo salido tan mal para que no pudiera abrir los ojos?

«Ojalá estuviera Patamon aquí.» Se decía en su fuero interior. «Ojalá pudiera hacerlo digievolucionar y rescatar a Hikari».

—_¡Takeru!_ —Ella seguía llamándole. Dolía no poder contestar.

(***)

—¡Tengan cuidado! —advirtió Koushirou. Una bola de luz en forma de energía se dirigía desde el cielo hacia Lilimon y MetalGarurumon. Quien les atacaba, lo hacía escondiéndose detrás de la oscuridad.

Los digimons lograron esquivar el poder de su adversario. Debían encontrar un lugar seguro, pues, pelear con sus camaradas sobre el lomo o demasiado cerca resultaba ser peligroso.

—¡Muchachos! —Todos buscaron mirar hacia el suelo. Taichi les llamaba. Takeru a un lado, recargado sobre el tronco de un árbol de hojas inmensas, parecidas a las palmeras del mundo real, pero eran rojas y con grandes venas. Agumon se percató de su presencia y corrió a los brazos de su joven amigo humano. El digivice del muchacho brillaba por la fuerza de su valor, quemaba en el pecho del digimon acompañante—. ¿Preparado, Agumon? —soltó, sabiendo que era su turno de pelear.

—¡A pelear, Taichi! —Estaban determinados a acabar con la maldad de una vez por todas.

Agumon difgievolucionó a WarGreymon tras ser envuelto por un halo de luz anaranjado. Apareció con una reluciente armadura brillante y la fuerza avasalladora de Taichi recorriendo su interior. Sentía su corazón sincronizado con el suyo. Era hora de pelear, pero primero debía encontrar al enemigo. Giró como un potente tornado en dirección a la casa en ruinas. Todo el fuego y el manto de humo fue succionado por el poder de su técnica especial. MetalGarurumon y el resto de los digimons se pusieron en posición de ataque junto al dinosaurio humanoide. Y Sora apreció cuando se terminó de esfumar el humo que la ocultaba.

—¡Sora! —Taichi emocionado no pudo ocultar la alegría por saberla viva. Pero a penas sintió un peso menos de encima, supo que algo no andaba bien—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿En dónde está el enemigo? Sora está-... —La incertidumbre se apoderó de él. Todas su fuerzas decayeron en cuento notó el halo de luz negativa en torno al cuerpo de Takenouchi. «¿Es ella el enemigo?» Se preguntó.

—Parece que Sora está siendo controlada por una fuerza externa —Fue Yamato quien le puso al corriente. Aunque ni el mismo sabía qué sucedía exactamente.

—¿Qué debemos hacer? —preguntó Mimi, esperando que en el líder hubiese respuesta—. No podemos lastimarle.

Taichi apretó los puños, la mandíbula le temblaba. No podía creerlo.

—No estamos seguros de que sean Sora y Piyomon —Interfirió Koushirou. Tomó asiento debajo del árbol de hojas gigantes esperando poder encontrar alguna información en su laptop. Sus dedos moviéndose veloces, necesitaba descartar hipótesis—. Recuerdo que en la pirámide de Etemon, Datamon hubo hecho una copia exacta de Sora. No garantizo que esta sea la respuesta... —«Pero espero que sí la sea. No deseo pelear contra Sora y Piyomon» concluyó para sus adentros.

—Lo mejor será pedirle a Zudomon y a los demás que no ataquen —dijo Jou, acomodando las gafas—. Por lo menos hasta poder saber si es o no nuestra amiga.

—Aunque no sea la verdadera Sora, no podemos precipitarnos y acabar con ella. Necesitamos saber cómo despertar a Takeru y en dónde están las muchachas.

Los muchachos asintieron de acuerdo a las palabras de Yamato.

Pero Taichi no les escuchó. Los huesos castañeando movidos por las emociones y el corazón dividido en dos latiendo sobre sus tímpanos, se preguntaba por qué sentía vacío el estómago y por qué sudaba tanto frío. En shock e incrédulo. Sora era el enemigo. Koushirou podía decir que se trataba de un clon, pero en su corazón sabía que era Sora quien estaba sobre ellos, atacando. Apretó el puño, las uñas se clavaban en su propia piel. ¿Quién la controlaba? ¿Acaso las sombras se habían apoderado de su consciencia? ¿El enemigo existía en realidad? ¿Por qué no sabía qué debía hacer en ese momento? No apartó nunca la vista de ella desde que la descubrió tras las partículas de humo, Sora ni se inmutó durante ese periodo de confusión, sin embargo, por más que veía no logró darse por enterado cuando Sora levantó la mano y dirigió un nuevo ataque hacia el jardín sin siquiera pestañear. Yamato, en cambio, sí se dio cuenta y, al ver que Taichi no se movía, corrió e impulsó su cuerpo, empujándole para evitar el contacto con las llamas negras de Brifmon.

—¿Qué te sucede? —dijo Yamato, enojado—. ¿Acaso quieres morir?

Ecos distantes, todo lo que alcanzaba a escuchar Taichi mientras que en su cabeza se repetían las imágenes de Sora sosteniéndose de su mano, asustada, temiendo caer, temiendo morir en manos de la oscuridad. Suplicó que no le dejara caer y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo.

Todo era su culpa. Se precipitó y corrió tras las sombras desconocidas que jugaron siempre con sus miedos, arrebatando de sus manos a Sora, luego llevando lejos a Hikari, dejando inconsciente a Takeru para terminar acabando con sus fuerzas, volviendo cenizas sus deseos por derrocar a quienes sembraban dolor e incertidumbre en los corazones de los Digimons. ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta antes? Caía en los mismos errores del pasado, estaba tan contento de volver a ver a Agumon y de estar en el Digimundo que tanto extrañó, que no pudo evitar sentir que podía con todo, que sabía lo que hacia cuando en realidad las cosas nunca fueron como en el pasado. Dudaba entonces de su condición de líder de grupo, ¿cómo poder guiarlos? Si siempre se confiaba a tal punto de perder a alguien preciado.

«¿Por qué siempre Sora?» Cada equivocación terminaba repercutiendo en ella. No podía perdonase el volver a perderle. No podía atacar, porque le lastimaría. ¿Estaba destinado a hacerla sufrir?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó, alzando la voz.

Sora sonrió, Taichi sintió flaquear las piernas, cada gesto que la amiga daba estaba lleno de maldad, como si el mismísimo corazón se le hubiera congelado y ya no pudiera sentir.

—Solo busco el equilibrio y un orden en las cosas —respondió, descendiendo del cielo.

—¿Qué cosas? Sora, tu no eres así. —Taichi avanzó, quedando a dos metros lejos de ella, el suficiente para mirarle a la cara

—¿No lo soy? —Soltó en una risa voraz—. Es cierto, siempre fuiste tan ingenuo. Tu vida perfecta te impide ver como son realmente los mundos.

—¿Vida... perfecta? ¡Te equivocas y lo sabes!

—¿Me equivoco? En cualquier caso no importa. El final de esta era llegará en cuestión de tiempo. Lo único que le impide llegar... son ustedes. Debo eliminarlos, para que el dolor deje de sentirse.

Brifmon se prendió en llamas negras recargándose con más energía negativa, ganando mucho más poder. Atravesó las nubes del cielo y golpeó a Megakabuterimon. Lo que pareció una simple envestida terminó con el grito de Koushirou al ver cómo Megakabuterimon acababa en el suelo, herido, perdiendo la mega evolución. WarGreymon atacó en seguida, en conjunto con Weregarurumon. Los súper torpedos del digimon lobuno se cubrieron con el fuego ardiente de la mega bola del dinosaurio humanoide. El ataque asestó en el cuerpo de Brifmon, quien acabó lejos, impactando contra varias edificaciones a lo largo de la ciudad.

—Podemos evitar esta batalla siempre y cuando te detengas, Sora —habló Jou, convencido de poder finiquitar la pelea si hablaba con ella—. El verdadero enemigo se aprovecha de ti.

—La verdad es que tienes razón. Ustedes no son personas malas, pero para poder acabar con_ el verdadero enemigo_, y alcanzar nuestro fin, es necesario garantizar sus muertes.

—¡Deja de hablar así, maldición! —Taichi soltó, descontrolado. Odiaba verle actuar tan frívolamente. No alcanzaba a pensar con precisión cuando ella sonreía con morbo ante la idea de matarles—. ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Sora, reacciona! —Movido por sus impulsos, corrió hacia ella.

No tenía por qué temer, si lograba hacer que la verdadera Sora reaccionara, ella no se atrevería a hacerle daño. Usaría su digivice para lograr despertarle, la luz pura que en este había podría extinguir la oscuridad que se apoderaba de su ser. Debía de funcionar, no tenía un plan _b. _Todos sus amigos le gritaban que no lo hiciera, recordaban el remolino de fuego negro que rodeaba a la muchacha estando dentro de la casa. Sora no estaba siendo Sora, de no funcionar el plan de Taichi, acabaría muerto por manos de quien fue su mejor amiga.

El digivice brillaba dentro de su puño para cuando la alcanzó. Tal como predijeron sus compañeros, el escudo de fuego negro rodeó a la amiga, repeliendo el cuerpo de Yagami muy lejos, haciéndole girar mientras se daba de bruces contra el suelo.

—¡Detente, detente! ¡DETENTE! —Era la voz de Mimi, gritaba mientras lloraba vencida por la angustia—. Si sigues atacando yo... Si sigues atacando a nuestros amigos yo... ¡Yo tendré que pelear contra ti, Sora!

En toda la ciudad relampagueaba y Brifmon regresaba con un nuevo ataque. Las nubes se movían marchando como soldados por el cielo, alineándose sobre las cabezas de los combatientes, participando en la lucha poniendo el ambiente lúgubre sobre el campo de batalla. No habían nubes grises, sino rojas, como si se hubiese vertido sangre pura sobre ellas. La luna llena desaparecía, la luz plateada del satélite natural del Digimundo siendo eclipsada por la tormenta que se avecinaba, no dejaban rastro alguno de ella o de las brillantes estrellas que le acompañaban. Una gota tras otra fueron cayendo, mojando la superficie, ganando terreno hasta convertirse en una fuerte lluvia. El olor a tierra mojada se metía por sus fosas nasales expandiendo el sabor desolador del momento. Taichi intentaba ponerse de pie tras ser arrasado por la energía negativa que Sora lanzó sobre él, los demás acudían a su lado, esperando estuviera bien. Koushirou con Motimon en sus brazos esperaba que el programa de análisis terminara de cargar, a su lado Patamon, y Takeru inconsciente. En tanto, WarGreymon se cubría detrás de la armadura sobre sus manos del ataque de Brifmon, y MetalGarurumon preparaba nuevos misiles congelantes. Sora permanecía con su expresiones ensombrecidas por el deseo de destrucción y el eco un grito agudo hizo que Brifmon perdiera el control de sí misma. MetalGarurumon atacó, siendo seguido luego por el poder del cañón de flor de Lilimon y el golpe del martillo de Zudomon.

El cielo se estremeció como si lo hubiesen partido en mil pedazos. El digimon de Sora pegó un chillido estrepitoso. Las cadenas de sus patas se alargaban a medida que se volvían del color de fuego, como si se hubiesen fundidos en las mismísimas llamas del infierno. Brifmon dio vueltas, un tornado de oscuridad con peligrosas cadenas que giraban como las hojas filosas de una licuadora, habiendo alcanzado estas la temperatura máxima de calor. El digimon dirigió el ataque a sus adversarios y Lilimon acabó en el suelo, herida. Zudomon lanzó otra técnica especial pero Brifmon logró esquivarle, las garras de su patas como filosas hojas de espadas se clavaron en el duro caparazón del Digmon. Jou cayó de rodillas al ver a su digimon sufriendo de dolor. Fue el turno de WarGreymon para atacar, preparaba su bola de fuego gigante cuando volvió a escuchar el chillido atormentado de Brifmon. Una vez más perdía el control de sí misma. Lanzaba poderes a diestra y siniestra, como si fuese ciega y no les pudiera ver al luchar. Su cuerpo se cargó con las llamas negras, parecía sufrir, hasta que por fin cayó desplomada en el suelo, haciendo un agujero gigantesco en él.

Un ave herida. Así hubo sonado el primer grito que descolocó a Brifmon, un grito que no había sido suyo. Un ave herida que volvía a ser atacada, pese a no poder defenderse más. El eco de aquel lamento, la volvía un blanco fácil de derrotar.

Todos se preguntaban qué había sucedido.

—¿Qué sucede, Izzy? —Mimi preguntó.

—He terminado de decodificar los códigos que dan vida en el Digimundo a esa Sora —dijo, ignorando el verdadero sentido de la pregunta de Mimi.

—¿Con ello podrías decirnos si el enemigo está tomando la identidad de Sora? —inquirió Patamon.

—¿Se trata de Sora, Koushirou? —Jou también quiso saber.

—El resultado arrojó un cien por ciento de exactitud. Se trata de nuestra amiga.

Taichi completamente lastimado logró encontrar un nuevo aire, se puso de pie de inmediato aprovechando la oportunidad, y corrió nuevamente hacia Sora, la cual, desde que Briffmon cayó sin motivo, permanecía quieta y con la mirada perdida, la energía de las llamas negras que le cubrían desaparecían. Ya no habían escudos que rechazaran a Taichi por segunda vez, ni que le impidieran llegar hasta Sora.

Corrió tan rápido como su ensangrentado cuerpo herido le permitió y la abrazó. Rodeó sus brazos y le apretó fuerte. No requirió jamás del programa de Koushirou para entender que se trataba de ella. De la verdadera.

—Debes volver a ser quien siempre fuiste —La luz del digivice se activó. Ambos cuerpos fueron rodeados por la brillantez de la misma.

(***)

Justo en el mismo momento en el que Duskmon arremetió en contra de Hikari, Piyomon alcanzó a llegar junto a ella y usar todo su cuerpo como escudo. El impacto hizo que el digimon de muchos ojos retrocediera, la cueva en donde se encontraban se desplomó en cuanto impactó sobre el ave de rosa. Su chillido retumbó dentro y fuera de la cueva.

—¡Piyomon! ¡Piyomon! —gritaba desconsolada Hikari—. ¡No te mueras, Piyomon! Por favor... despierta. No te vayas. No te mueras.

Tailmon apretó la mandíbula, el cuerpo de su amiga se desintegraba, todos sus datos volando lejos. Agradecía la valentía de Piyomon al no dudar en salvar a Hikari, pero no podía evitar pensar en que había sido una tonta. «Los digimons nunca mueren» recordó. Pero ¿por qué dolía tanto?

La Sora que permanecía sentada, abrazada a sus piernas fuera de la cueva, levantó la mirada con los ojos bañados en lágrimas. Piyomon cerró sus ojos. Sora soltó un audible lamento, le dolía el cuerpo entero, como si le hubiesen arrancado los brazos y las piernas sin piedad.


	7. Abre tus ojos Parte I

**.**

**.**

**La ausencia de la luz**_._

Uno de los momentos que Takeru más esperaba era cuando el ocaso arribaba en la ciudad, más allá de sus colores, el punto del tiempo que no representaba ni al día ni a la noche; en ese momento era cuando más apreciaba las sombras que envolvían la ciudad, la luz que se filtraba desde las nubes naranjas. La oscuridad y la claridad se mezclaban en una sinfonía de luces y sombras, como una orquesta visual de colores que el cielo preparaba para ofrecerle a la humanidad la oportunidad de apreciar las maravillas que el universo guardaba.

Takeru no se sentía especial cuando pensaba en ello. Conocía la grandeza de la naturaleza, comparado a ella, él era solo una mota de polvo en el mundo. Pero no por eso dejaba de mirar hacia arriba, de extender su mano con el deseo naciente de tocar el cielo; cerraba los ojos y aspiraba el aire puro —al menos para una ciudad tan contaminada como la suya— desde el edificio más alto de Odaiba.

Los rayos cálidos del crepúsculo calaban en su piel y él se preguntaba mientras se maravillaba —sintiendo más que nunca que estar vivo tenía todo el sentido del mundo— si acaso era cierto que, en ese instante, donde no era día ni noche, cualquier cosa podría suceder. Las leyendas rezaban que era el momento donde los demonios y brujas aprovechaban de salir del infierno, salían a cazar, a cometer actos diabólicos en la tierra, corromper humanos, divertirse en el libertinaje de un mundo cada vez más corrompido por la oscuridad; pero, así como se preguntaba si aquello era posible, si la maldad nacía en ese intervalo de tiempo, también sopesaba la idea de si no podía suceder mucho más… Una escena que podía erizar la piel hasta el punto de estremecer un cuerpo no podía traer solo oscuridad, mucho más si se pensaba que, así como el crepúsculo traía la noche, horas después arrastraba un nuevo amanecer tras de sí.

Concluyó una tarde después de que el sol se ocultase, mientras sostenía una libreta y una pluma en su mano, cavilando hasta encontrar las palabras exactas que describieran sus emociones, que la vida no podía ser ni buena ni mala, simplemente era maravillosa; asimismo, el crepúsculo no podía representar solo oscuridad, también representaba la luz, un balance entre dos mundos contrapuestos, el color gris entre el blanco y el negro.

Siempre fue de los que pensaba que el mundo era un eterno contraste con _intermedios,_ la vida tenía situaciones que llevaban la balanza a inclinarse más de un lado que hacia el otro, pero siempre regresaba al punto de equilibrio, sobrepasar cualquiera de los dos limites significaba destrucción y maldad, porque ¿Cuántas cosas terribles han sido cometidas en nombre de la luz, del _bien_?

**_Abre tus ojos_**

Takaishi Takeru sintió su cuerpo flotar, imágenes de sus últimos minutos conscientes se superponían una sobre otra en medio de los parpados cerrados. Notaba el negro mezclado —sin mezclarse del todo— con el rojo, sabía que estaba sumido bajo un sueño del que bajo situaciones normales hubiera podido despertar sin problemas; a pesar de ello procuraba hacerlo, abrir los ojos, pero las imágenes continuaban apareciendo con más vehemencia.

Sus tímpanos no alcanzaban los sonidos, estaba seguro de que tampoco lograba oler ninguna fragancia conocida o, al menos, que le permitiera reconocer una señal de su paradero.

¿Dónde estaba y por qué no lograba despertar?

—Takeru, por favor, no me dejes caer —La voz de Hikari que no llegaba desde el exterior.

La escuchaba, sí. Su propia imaginación comenzaba a pasarle factura. Deliraba, consciente que bajo un ambiente oscuro y en donde el oído es incapaz de escuchar, el cerebro, buscando la familiaridad de los ruidos inventaba voces de la nada. La última voz que escuchaba fue la de Hikari, que le pedía que no la dejara caer ante la oscuridad.

Era desesperante. No lograba moverse, paralizado, ni un músculo suyo atendía a sus suplicas, lo peor era saberse tan expuesto, no poder defenderse.

Creyó que lanzaba un gruñido interior, la sabía en peligro y, a causa de ello, de ese gruñido que aludió a un reflejo de su mente, por primera vez desde que fue atacado, pudo mover su cuerpo; aunque fuese solo para apretar la mandíbula y crear burbujas de aire bajo el agua.

«Agua —pensó—. Estoy atrapado bajo el agua».

Esperanzado con que su suerte volviera a permitirle mover la boca, hizo el intento una vez más, como sucedió antes: hubo aire, el sonido del vacío, del agua arrullándolo.

Dejó de ver figuras, de escuchar la voz de Hikari taladrar en las paredes de su memoria. Escuchaba el agua, veía luces bajo la oscuridad.

Inquieto, buscó mover otras partes de su cuerpo, pero la suerte lo había abandonado cuando intentó mover un mísero dedo de la mano.

«Muévete —se obligaba, sintiendo el cuerpo como si tuviera toneladas de peso encima—. Muévete, Takeru, o Hikari… Hikari podría… podría…»

—La parálisis del sueño bloquea cualquier movimiento de tu cuerpo —Escuchó decir a una voz femenina que bajo el agua se distorsionaba—. ¿Te has preguntado cómo ocurre? El cuerpo envía al sistema nervioso una sustancia que te mantiene inmóvil cuando duermes, (esa que te permite no caminar en sueños) mucho más de la que necesitas. Tu consciente se despierta, pero sigues dormido. Algunos creen que cuando esto pasa es porque tu alma se ha desdoblado, ven fantasmas y extraterrestres, viajas fuera de tu cuerpo, miras todo lo que ocurre a tu alrededor, pero no es real, al menos, no en este momento. Esto no es real, Takeru. Solo debes despertar.

Pero ¿quién era quien le hablaba? ¿Por qué lo ayudaba? ¿Acaso importaba? Recordaba haberse encontrado en su vida diaria al menos una vez en el tipo de situación como la que le describía la mujer. ¿Qué hacía en ese momento cuando deseaba despertar, pero sus ojos no se abrían y sentía sus extremidades no responder?

Se concentraba.

Concentraba toda su energía en un solo punto de su cuerpo: En los ojos, en abrirlos, en decirse así mismo que era una pesadilla, que debía moverse para despertar de ella.

«Abre los ojos —Takeru sentía la desesperación—. Abre los ojos. Ábrelos, ábrelos, ábrelos…»

El globo ocular se movía en todas las direcciones. El aleteo de sus pestañas doradas. Los sonidos asomándose…

Como destapar una botella de champán, la luz a sus ojos regresó. Los colores de la oscuridad se esfumaban. El tiempo regresaba su curso: Takeru despertaba.

*.*.*

Dejó de brillar al cabo de varios segundos; Mimi los contó, fueron los treinta segundos más tortuosos de su vida. Cuando el resplandor cesó, los cuerpos de Sora y Taichi cayeron al suelo, como marionetas a los que se les han cortado los hilos que le dan _vida. _El impulso general de todos fue el de correr a socorrer a sus amigos. Yamato se agachó, tomando el cuerpo de Taichi entre sus manos, Mimi era quien sacudía a Sora y la estrechaba contra su pecho, entre lágrimas.

—¿Qué sucedió? —inquirió la Elegida de la Pureza al borde del colapso nervioso—. ¿Por qué están inconscientes? No entiendo nada. Koushirou, ¿qué pasa?

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza. Mimí sintió un escalofrío helado que se extendía; nacía en su nuca y bajaba por sus hombros hasta la punta de sus dedos.

—¿Cómo es que llegamos a esta situación? —dijo Jou, con la voz doliente.

—Podría analizar a Sora y a Briffmon… —comentó Koushirou, intentaba buscar una solución.

Motimon dentro del abrazó, callaba.

—¿Y encontrar qué? —Yamato levantó la voz, demasiado cansado para seguir manteniendo la calma.

El superior Jou intervino, se había quitado las gafas, estrujaba sus ojos con una mano.

—Entiendo cómo te sientes, Yamato, pero…

—¿En serio lo haces? —preguntó desafiante. La sorna inundó sus siguientes palabras—. Estamos jodidos, viejo. No sabemos qué sucede, Gennai no aparece, nadie dice nada, nadie ve nada, nadie sabe nada. ¡No sabemos nada!

—Debemos mantener la calma —propuso Koushirou, cabizbajo.

Mimi abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo tendido de Sora, ocultaba sus lágrimas en el pecho de esta, Tanemon a un lado se abrazaba a las piernas de su camarada.

—¿La calma? —Yamato dijo—. Koushirou; Hikari y Gatomon desaparecieron, mi hermano está inconsciente desde ayer, Sora está siendo controlada y ahora junto a Taichi están inconscientes; y ni siquiera sabemos quién está detrás de todo esto. ¿Cómo mantenemos la calma cuando no tenemos la posibilidad de hacerlo? Esto es un desastre.

Mimi gimió, Yamato se arrepintió de inmediato de sus palabras.

—Sé que es difícil —musitó la muchacha sin levantar el rostro—. Pero sé que, si Takeru y Sora estuvieran consciente, nos dirían que no debemos perder la esperanza; si ellos estuviesen aquí… Si ellos pudieran hablar… —Mimi levantó la mirada bañada en lágrimas que no paraban de salir, su voz salió disparada como bala de cañones, firme y contundentes palabras de aliento—, estoy segura de que intentarían buscar una solución y rescatar a quien lo necesitara. No podemos perdernos, no hoy, no mientras ellos estén necesitándonos.

Se pudo hacer el silencio posterior a su discurso, pero alguien más habló, suspirando como si relajara los músculos.

—Mimi tiene razón —Jou se puso de pie, los demás lo siguieron con la mirada. Su puño cerrado se aflojaba y la mandíbula tensa suavizándose—. ¿Cuántas veces Taichi se puso en peligros para protegernos? Si Sora y Taichi están en el mismo estado de coma que Takeru, lo menos que podemos hacer por ellos es mantener la calma y buscar respuestas.

Yamato desvió la mirada, movía los ojos buscando a su compañero Digimon que había ido con Wargreymon a investigar qué había pasado con Piyomon.

—No digo que debamos perder la razón —habló después de segundos en silencio, no miraba a ninguno—. Solo digo que es frustrante tener que seguir perdiendo a más de los nuestros.

—Pero no todo está perdido —repuso Koushirou—. Noté una distorsión de la realidad cuando Birfmon perdió la cordura.

Gemidos de asombro colectivos se posaron sobre Koushirou, quien ya sacaba su laptop y tecleaba concentrado, explicando posibles teorías acerca de lo sucedido.

—Pensé que no había ya nada que hacer… —farfulló Tachikawa, inclinando su cuerpo sobre Izumi para mirar mejor la pantalla del ordenador sin soltar a Sora—. Dijiste…

—No entiendo qué pasa, pero eso no significa que no pueda encontrar respuestas.

Jou se apoyó sobre las rodillas, miraba también los códigos que Koushirou hacía aparecer. Tenía de nuevo las gafas puestas.

—¿Eso significa que estamos avanzando? —Preguntó Pukamon.

—Sí —dijo, haciendo contacto visual con sus amigos un segundo antes de regresarla al su punto de su concentración—. Me pareció extraño que Birfmon hubiese enloquecido de pronto, así que presté atención al Digimon, pero salvo la energía negativa que su cuerpo emanaba, todo en ella era normal. Así que decanté enseguida la idea de que estuviera herida. Me concentré en observar, algo sucedía, lo podía intuir, y no estábamos viendo más allá. Entonces noté algo extraño, fisuras de la realidad alteradas a un lado de ella.

—¡Eso es increíble! —soltó Mimi emocionada.

—Es mucho más que eso —Aseguró Koushirou, continuaba tecleando sin parar—. Es un audio que espero pueda confirmar lo que escuché en ese instante, afortunadamente, todavía funciona el programa que nos permite ver y escuchar lo que sucede alrededor de nuestros compañeros. Solo espero que no pase como cuando estuvimos debajo de la ciudad del inicio que se perdió toda la información.

El muchacho apretó una tecla y sonidos extraños comenzaron a salir por las bocinas de su laptop, estática que daba la sensación de escalofríos en sus cuerpos; no parecía pertenecer al Digimundo ni a la Tierra, a menos que no creyeras en fantasmas o extraterrestres.

El audio se estabilizó en cuento la voz conocida comenzó a hablar, no parecía alentador para ninguno de los que escuchaban.

_—Piyomon, Piyomon, reacciona… No puedes… _

_—Hikari… no._

Un gemido de dolor se escuchó, luego sonidos extraños y entrecortados, que supusieron movimientos cerca de las elegidas.

—_Debemos encontrar a Sora._

_—Él todavía sigue aquí. Quiere…_

Y allí acabó la grabación.

Se miraron sin decir palabra con el deseo visible de encontrar la reacción correcta en sus compañeros, pero ninguno decía nada, en cambio, sus cejos pronunciados delataban los pensamientos de cada uno.

—Está viva —Fue Tanemon que rompió el silencio—. Gatomon y Hikari siguen con vida.

Motimon también habló.

—Pero ¿qué sucedió con Piyomon?

—No podemos sacar conjeturas apresuradas —Les calmó Jou—. Por ahora sabemos que están juntas.

—Si rescatamos a una, podríamos… —Mimi no quería mostrarse tan emocionada, pero no podía evitarlo, era la primera prueba sólida que tenían del paradero de Sora y Hikari, aparte, también hablaban del posible enemigo.

—No lo entiendo —dijo Yamato, hizo una pausa, pensaba antes de formular sus dudas—. ¿De dónde viene esa conversación?

—Es demasiado pronto para teorizar al respecto, pero… Creo que están en una dimensión diferente a la nuestra.

—Como en el caso de Oikawa —recordó Motimon—. Cuando creyó que había abierto las puertas al Digimundo.

—Pero no tiene mucho sentido —Mimi dijo—. Dijiste que se trataba de Sora. ¿Cómo puede haber dos Sora?

—Aún no lo deduzco —Koushirou volvía a teclear sin parar—. Estoy seguro que es el código de Sora, mi programa no tiene margen de error, lo desarrollé cuando estuve solo, luego de separarnos cuando Taichi fue absorbido por el vórtice que creó Etemon —recordó a los demás—. Sora me hubo dicho que Datamon copió sus datos para que Piyomon lograra la mega evolución, hice la investigación correspondiente, para saber si eso suponía un peligro para todos nosotros. Nunca se sabe si en el Digimundo más de dos Digimon con la misma capacidad de Datamon pudieran tener la misma idea. Aunque el clon de Sora físicamente era idéntico, según la propia Sora, mi investigación arrojó que en cuanto al código que le da vida en el Digimundo existe un único símbolo que no puede ser copiado, es lo que hace a la copia imperfecta.

—¿Cómo es que nunca supimos esto, Koushirou? —Jou preguntó, extasiado.

—Nunca se dio la oportunidad, la ventaja que tenemos es que, mientras esté en el Digimundo, tengo acceso a todas las investigaciones que he hecho dentro de él, también puedo acceder a mi base de datos existente en el ordenador donde investigo en la Tierra. Estoy noventa y nueve por ciento seguro de que ella —Señaló a la muchacha dormida en el regazo de Mimi—, ella es Sora.

—Pero —Jou rascó su cabeza—. ¿Eso qué significa?

—Que hay más preguntas que requieren respuestas —Sentenció el pelirrojo.


	8. Abre tus ojos Parte II

**_La ausencia de la Luz_**

**_Abre tus ojos_**

**_Parte II_**

_._

_._

De pie frente a un mar ruidoso y sombrío, Taichi no comprendía. La neblina cubría toda la playa y no había rastro de Sora.

Recordaba haber llegado a ella, sujetarla dentro de su abrazo y prometerle que sea lo que fuere que le sucedía, él estaría allí para no dejarla caer. Sora, paralizada, enmudeció completamente afectada. Entonces lo supo, supo que su mejor amiga de algún modo había regresado y cogido el control de su cuerpo.

La luz del digivice peleaba contra la neblina de la oscuridad. El choque de las energías causaba cortaduras como de navajas en la piel del líder de los elegidos. Los rasguños dolían, pero no más que el pensamiento de que, si llegaba a dejarla ir, probablemente nunca regresaría. La abrazó olvidándose de su propio dolor. Las fuerzas de ambas auras chocando amenazaban con mandarlo a volar lejos, mientras más se aferrara a aquél delgado cuerpo, más posibilidades tenían ambos de salir herido lo menos posible.

—No te soltaré, no volveré a hacerlo —Le hubo dicho. Alzaba la voz para hacerse escuchar sobre el sonido que se producía, que podía fácilmente imitar al de turbitas encendidas de un avión.

Sora se estremeció dentro de sus brazos, mas no dijo nada. Taichi recuperó el derecho de palabra.

—Escúchame, yo siempre…

El débil balance de las dos fuerzas se quebró, la luz y la oscuridad no pudieron alcanzar el equilibrio neutro y Taichi sintió como su cuerpo era elevado hacia las alturas. La sensación le recordó aquella vez que el Digimundo lo reclamaba y que Hikari se asía con todas sus energías a su mano, pero él, en ese entonces, necesitaba soltarla, en este caso, no. No sabía a donde iba a parar esta vez y tampoco qué sería de los demás si se dejaba ir. Abrazó con ahínco el torso de la amiga, sus pies comenzaban a despegar de la tierra mojada del jardín destruido.

—Sora —La llamó, sin éxito en cuanto a lograr que reaccionara—. Sora yo siempre…

Un estallido y, de pronto, estaba volando por el espacio. Oscuro, ligero, con el brillo de estrellas lejanas y sin los sonidos que desde que estuvo en el útero de su madre percibió.

«¿Qué es todo esto?» —se preguntó mirando la esfera parecida al globo terráqueo de la Tierra de su clase.

El descenso al abismo no tardó en hacerle sentir vértigo. Impactaría a toda velocidad contra el suelo que aparecía debajo suyo, y la silueta de Sora se desvanecía como si abrazara a la neblina de una noche fría.

Estiró su brazo en medio de la vorágine de viento y sonidos explosivos mudos, quiso cogerla, ¡no deseaba dejarla ir! Pero no pudo alcanzarla a tiempo; desapareció por completo.

Perdió el conocimiento antes de llegar a tocar el suelo; despertó después, sintiendo los granos de arena debajo de su cuerpo inerte, el frío lograba hacer castañear sus dientes y el sonido deprimente de olas llegando a la orilla se escuchaba a lo lejos.

Caminó por la orilla de la playa, mientras más cerca de ella estaba, más desolado se sentía. Recuerdos como el de su madre golpeándole por culpa suya al lograr que su hermana empeorara del resfriado eran parte sus pensamientos cada vez más oscuros.

—Taichi —El aludido giró en cuanto escuchó su nombre.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

El viento helado silbó en medio de los dos muchachos, uno más alto que el otro. Taichi apretó la mandíbula, Yamato (de once años) le miraba con odio.

.

.

Se imaginó por un momento en una sala de hospital; el pitido de una maquina fue el primer sonido que su mente reconoció. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con que su imaginación estaba errada, lo habían encerrado dentro de una capsula de agua, no yacía en una sala de cuidados intensivos como dedujo cuando su cuerpo poco a poco perdía la sensación de pesadez y comenzaban a despertar sus sentidos. Veía borroso a través del color verduzco del agua, aun así, podía sentir los golpes y distinguir la grieta en lo que posiblemente era parte del cristal que lo contenía atrapado, suspendido como si no estuviera allí, como si flotara muy lejos.

Un nuevo golpe estremeció el mundo de Takeru; la grieta se expandía en el vidrio. Pasado un segundo entre el anterior golpe, un nuevo choque hizo vibrar la capsula; Takeru comenzaba a mirar con mayor claridad, despertaba de su ensoñación. El siguiente golpe le hizo cerrar los ojos, cuando los abrió, notó a la figura de un ave de un tamaño considerado envestía el cristal, volvió a cerrar los ojos en lo que la siguiente sacudida le hacía volver a dar un respingo. Tres golpes para que el cristal cediera; Takeru fue vomitado junto al agua verduzca, su cuerpo se deslizó por el suelo, el agua se filtró por los agujeros de la plancha de metal suspendida en el aire, que servía de plataforma.

—¿Takeru, te encuentras bien? —preguntó la Digimon.

Takeru tosió, apoyándose en el brazo con la mirada en la superficie que lo acogía. Le dolía parte del cuerpo donde trozos del cristal desfragmentado le hizo cortes, pero considerando que no tuvo una herida profunda, estaba bien.

—¿Piyomon? —soltó en cuanto pudo mirar por primera vez a su Digimon salvador—. ¿En dónde estamos?

El ave levantó la cara, invitándolo para que él mismo reconociera el entorno.

Hizo un breve recorrido con su mirada al lugar donde se encontraba. Expandió sus ojos con horror al ver capsulas y más capsulas (parecidas a la misma donde él estuvo encerrado) como ataúdes que recluían dentro de sí a un número de Digimons que el muchacho no logró llegar a contar, pero sí distinguir a un par de ellos. La plataforma donde yacía de rodillas no llevaba a ningún sitio, era redonda; Takeru se sintió como si estuviera en un campo de fútbol cuando alzó la mirada y, repartidos como si estuvieran en las gradas, más y más capsulas. En medio de la suspendida plataforma se encontraba una máquina de donde tubos, cables y botones se miraban a montón. Al detallarla más detenidamente, pese a ser un hecho evidente a primera vista, se dio cuenta del tubo transparente que brillaba encima de la máquina, tuvo la sensación de haberla visto antes, luego le vino a la mente la imagen de Gordon, personaje de los _Power Ranger_ primera generación, y supo que de allí se le hacía parecido la máquina, solo faltaba la cara flotando en medio del enorme cilindro de cristal.

—¿Qué es esto? —reformuló su pregunta anterior.

—No sé más que tú —respondió Piyomon—. Solo sé que volé a socorrer a Hikari en otro lugar y me desmayé, luego desperté aquí y te vi en una de esas cosas. Te rescaté porque no puede ser nada bueno lo que sucede allí adentro.

Takeru negó con la cabeza. Intentaba recapitular lo sucedido con él antes de perder el conocimiento, pero solo podía pensar en la chica de los cabellos cortos y de sonrisa afable.

—¿Dices que Hikari estaba contigo? —Se animó a preguntar.

Piyomon asintió.

—Sora también y Gatomon —Contó—. Un Digimon con la armadura negra como la de un león nos atacaba, Hikari quiso persuadirlo, pero este la atacó, yo llegaba justo en el momento en que casi le golpeaba el ataque.

—¿Ella está bien? —exclamó, preocupado.

—Supongo que sí.

«Yo también lo creo, puedo sentirlo» caviló, bajando el ritmo acelerado de sus pulsaciones.

—Debemos de salir pronto de aquí —propuso Piyomon.

Takeru se puso de pie, destilaba agua a través de su ropa, el pelo rubio se pegaba a su frente. Recorrió el camino redondo, sus pasos pisaron sobre los anteriores en tres oportunidades. Había notado al Pyokomon perdido de la última aldea que visitaron; el mismo que regresó siendo un Digimon irracional. Un Mammothmon, otro Centarumon, seis Leomon, dos Hawkmon de la aldea dentro del bosque. Varios Kuwakamon, un YukiAgumon. Todos Digimon desaparecidos, tocados por el poder de la sombra que ninguno pudo darle en su momento un aspecto que no fuera abstracto.

—¿Puedes sentirlo? —Preguntó la Digimon.

—¿El dolor de todas estas almas? —Takeru podía sentir la sangre palpitar en sus orejas.

—A Sora, se encuentra debajo de esta lamina de hierro —aclaró Piyomon, mirando por las rendijas de la superficie—. Se siente más como Sora que la Sora de antes.

—¿De qué hablas? —Takeru no comprendía lo que la otra le confesaba.

—Cuando llegué, pude sentir más su presencia, huele como ella, está aquí, debajo de esta cueva. Necesitamos salir, tal vez ella esté cerca de Hikari.

—¿Estás segura?

La Digimon asintió.

Recorrieron toda la cueva por quinta vez, prestando más atención a los detalles. La cueva debía de ser más grande que cualquiera otra que hubiese visitado jamás. No hallaron una posible salida para escapar pese a ello, las paredes de roca maciza, que quedaban expuesta al no tener una esas grandes capsulas, eran demasiado duras y, como si fuera poco, absorbían como la tierra al agua los poderes de Piyomon.

Pero Takeru ya pensaba en un plan _b_ cuando, inconscientemente, se detuvo frente a una de las urnas como la que lo tuvo secuestrado, dijo, preso de sus emociones:

—No entiendo qué es lo que está pasando.

Una tercera voz respondió a sus palabras que no esperaban una respuesta.

—Cumplen un propósito —Takeru y Piyomon voltearon a ver quién les hablaba desde las sombras.

Para su gran sorpresa, no se esperaron que fuera _ella_.

—¡Sora! —corearon ambos, sorprendidos.

—Al fin despertaste, Takeru —le dijo la muchacha, con una serenidad imperturbable—. Lástima que lo hiciste para entrar en una pesadilla peor.

—¿Qué es todo esto? ¿En dónde estabas, habías desaparecido?

—Hasta hace unos minutos me encontraba al lado de tus amigos, pero me ganaron en batalla.

Ninguno de los dos sintió que debía moverse de donde estaban, a unos cuatro metros lejos de Sora que actuaba extraño.

—Sora —Llamó preocupada Piyomon.

—¿A qué te refieres con «me ganaron en batalla»? —preguntó Takeru, quien esperaba una respuesta opuesta a sus suposiciones.

Sora rio, pero la sonrisa no alcanzó sus ojos.

—Takeru, no soy tu Sora, ni la Sora que decía palabras sin sentido en la playa del Mar Oscuro en dónde Piyomon se encontraba. No me encuentro aquí, estoy sepultada muy al fondo, donde la luz ya no llega y el miedo me mantiene ocupada, alejada de la realidad.

—Sora, por favor, ¿qué dices?

La muchacha avanzó tres pasos, se detuvo, iba descalza, con la ropa hecha harapos.

—Déjame ayudarte —pidió Piyomon.

Takenouchi puso la palma abierta sobre la superficie de una capsula, como si pudiera sentir la pena dentro de ella.

—Hikari no está aquí, fue inteligente, decidió ir a un mundo que podía reconocer. Pero tú y yo, Takeru, no somos más que el resultado de un fin. No podemos escapar de esta pesadilla.

—¿Qué te sucedió, Sora? —Takeru habló, con la voz llena de pena.

—¿Sabes qué es esto? —Ignoró la pregunta; levantó los brazos para señalar todo el espacio—. Es a donde vienen a parar los cuerpos que son tomados por _La sombra_.

—¿Sabes quién es? —Inquirió Takeru, al menos, si no quería decir lo que le sucedía, si comprendía mejor, podría ayudarla.

—No. No he visto su rostro, pero sí lo escucho. Yo no, la parte más razonable de mí.

—No eres la verdadera Sora —dijo Piyomon.

La aludida meneó la cabeza.

—Sí y no. Soy parte de un todo, pero ahora no estoy unida a ella. Soy el reflejo de su corazón dolido. En mí se encuentra la pena, una parte que compone la personalidad de mi yo verdadero.

—Cada vez entiendo menos —Se quejó el joven.

—Takeru es diferente al resto del mundo por lo que ha vivido. Takeru no sería Takeru si no fuera hermano de Yamato. Takeru no sería Takeru si nunca hubiera ido al Digimundo, si no hubiese muerto Patamon, si jamás hubiera conocido a Taichi, a Hikari, a Daisuke… Takeru es lo que es porque sus vivencias lo han moldeado.

»Yo soy Sora, solo la parte que mantiene callada, quien le impide hablar para no causar daño a los demás, la que sufre en silencio cuando debería estar buscando consuelo...

—¿En dónde está el resto de ti? —masculló Takeru.

—Vigilada, siendo distraída mientras sus miedos se esconden en un mundo de tinieblas.

—Dijiste que representabas sus miedos —Piyomon la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—No —Ladeó la cabeza, los otros dos pudieron notar, cuando la luz del cilindro de en medio de la cueva se reflejó en su cara, que no había brillo en su mirar, solo el color carmesí se mostraba en su iris, siendo este de un tono mucho más opaco, como perdido—. Dije que soy una parte oculta de Sora; convivo con el miedo, sí, pero eso no significa que tema, de hecho, odio esa parte de mí que teme. Represento su parte reprimida, la que desea gritar y partir cientos de rostros a causa de sus ineptitudes. Yo no siento miedo, se puede decir más bien que no siento nada que no sea el deseo de hacer arder todo a mi paso.

—¿Entonces eres la pirómana que se esconde dentro de Sora? —burló Takeru, haciendo uso de un humor sarcástico.

Piyomon lo fulminó con la mirada, no era momento de hacer bromas.

—Takeru, no seas tonto.

—Ríete todo lo que quieras —repuso Sora—, pero estoy segura que me odiarás cuando despiertes y encuentres a todos tus amigos muertos.

—¿Des-pertar? —dijo, confundido.

La muchacha lo miró como si acabara de darse cuenta de algo raro en el rostro de Takeru. Rio, con aparente enternecimiento, y habló:

—Estás inconsciente, T.K —Procedió a explicarse—. _La Sombra_ quiere que le sirvas, pero sigues empeñado en despertar. Por lo tanto no le sirves para nada ya, me ha enviado (aprovechando la brecha que Piyomon abrió al morir en el mundo de las tinieblas) para que la _Esperanza_ desaparezca.

—¿Dices que estoy dormido?

—Algo así, todo lo que ves dentro de esta cueva representan las almas que _La Sombra_ ha reclamado —Calló, haciendo una pausa para pensar—. Decir _almas_ es un poco fantasioso, digamos que aquí yacen las mentes, el lado racional de un ser vivo.

—¿Por qué están aquí?

—¿No es obvio? —respondió con la burla dibujando sus labios—. Esperan a que _La Sombra_ devore su _digicode._

—¿Te refieres a…? —Takaishi tragó pesado, pasando con saliva las palabras que no quería decir en voz alta.

—Sí, niño, _La Sombra_ es una devoradora. Se come todo a su paso. ¡Como Pacman! Aunque él prefiere comer solo una parte del código Digimon, el resto no le interesa, y es todo lo que ustedes han visto hasta ahora. ¿Esos animales irracionales? Ya no existen, al menos su lado pensante. ¿No te parece eso divertido?

—No —Takeru apretó el puño—. No te creo.

—¿Por qué un Digimon pacifico actuaría como un demonio de Tasmania? Piénsalo mejor.

—No —Takeru avanzó—. Me refiero, no dices la verdad, no podría creer jamás que una parte de Sora hallaría diversión en un acto tan cruel como el que expones.

—Tú más que nadie sabes que el corazón de un ser humano posee un vasto espacio donde alberga un sinfín de emociones. Nadie es todo blanco.

—Lo entiendo —gritó—. Entiendo que todos llevamos sombras en nuestro interior, pero las sombras en corazones lleno de luz no pueden quedar a oscuras. Tú eres despreciable, y Sora no puede describirse como eso.

—Ya veo… —Pareció meditar su comportamiento—. Se nos acaba el tiempo, lo siento. Debo regresar, pero antes, tengo que darle de comer a _ya tu sabes quién_.

—¿Esto es Harry Potter? —rio con sorna—. No seas ridícula.

—Espero que puedas defenderte tan bien como se te va la lengua.

Se escuchó un ruido y el suelo debajo de ellos se abrió, Takeru notó en el fondo una luz amarillenta y ciento de circuitos que no lucían para nada cómodo si llegase a caer sobre ellos. Se sostuvo de uno de los barandales, colgando, e intentó subir de nuevo a la plataforma de la cual hubo resbalado cuando la gruesa guaya de electricidad rompió la tranquilidad del lugar. Se movía como si tuviera vida, una serpiente. Sin Patamon cerca, Takaishi no sabía cómo actuar. Estaba en aprietos.

Piyomon, que volaba, quiso ayudarlo, pero aquel grueso cable volvió a moverse y asestó, desprendiendo otra parte de la plataforma flotante.

Takeru cerró los ojos, cuando los volvió a abrir, Sora no estaba por ningún lado. Sus manos resbalaban, caería si no pensaba cómo salir de aquella situación.

* * *

**Subido el 21/4/2017**


End file.
